Tale of a Flaming Sky Adventure
by Yo Vespuria
Summary: So long story short, Natsu and Wendy are close like blood siblings. Watch as Natsu and Wendy bond grow close and they become inseperable. Family fic. NaZa pairing for this amazing adventure of love and bonds. Disciaimer: I never want to own Fairy Tail; just write about it.
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Reap

Chapter 1: Eternal Reap

Year X791...

It was just just a normal boring day in the guild hall at Fairy Tail. Jobs weren't really in yet and if they were it was the ones that just sucked.

"Arghhhh why is today such a slow day? There's like nothing to do here." complained a pink headed boy. He's been complaining like this for the last 10 minutes and a certain blonde was getting annoyed.

"Shut it Natsu, you know full well Master hasn't put up the new job requests for the day so stop complaining!" Lucy scolded him. Honestly she was tired of his bitching and griping over nothing.

"Lucy's right flamebrain get over it." came from the voice Gray. He had to admit it was quite boring, but he wouldn't admit that outloud. "Oiiii what you called me popsicle?!" came from Natsu as he got in Gray's face with his forehead against his. "You heard me Torch, stop complaining!" Gray retorted as he pushed Natsu back. "Sound like you want me to kick your ass bastard!" Natsu yelled as he punched Grey, this started a brawl within Fairytail.

"They never learn do they Mira-san?" sighed Lucy as she and Mira watch their guildmates fight. At least it will shut Natsu up about no jobs at the moment. That's when she seen Natsu fly right past her into Erza… and her cake. "Well this is when the natural disaster happens…" said Mira as she giggled at the fuming redhead.

"Natsu…" said Erza as she dropped her fork. Her hair covered her eyes, "What have i told you and Gray about fighting.. and in FRONT OF ME!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Natsu felt the air grow cold around him, and Gray hid behind Juvia?! (Who doesn't love Gruvia?) "Gray-sama I'll PROTECT YOU!~" she said with hearts in her eyes as she held him. "Dammit let me go!" he yelled as he was bear hugged by her.

"Natsu you know what it means, when you ruin my cake… and DON'T THINK you're safe either GRAY!" she yelled as she pulled out a giant sword ready to end them both. Natsu closed his eyes as he knew Erza was gonna beat him for ruining her cake, but that beating never came.

"Huh?" Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see a head full of blue and small arms spread in front of him protectively. 'WENDY!' he thought wide eyed. "E-Erza-san i know Natsu-nii ruined your cake, but let him off the hook this time p-please?" with her soft sweet voice everyone knew. Everyone was shocked to their eyes, even Laxus had a look of surprise at her bold action. Natsu was lost at words he never would've thought Wendy would be standing up for him in front of Erza!

"Why should I Wendy?" said Erza as she looked down at the young dragon slayer. She never seen someone stand up to her like this, and she sure in the hell wasn't expecting Wendy of all people. Wendy didn't think of a reason why Erza shouldn't beat Natsu. He caused a fight and ruined her food, but she didn't want to see her older brother figure hurt. She didn't get to reply as a cheerful voice smaller than hers spoke up.

"Yeah Auntie Erza! dont hurt Uncle Natsu this time!" came the voice of little Asuka as she came and wrapped her tiny arms around Natsu's neck. This made everyone become even more shocked. What an adorable scene that happened before everyone, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer Natsu was being protected by two little girls from a severe ass kicking. Natsu smiled his toothy grin as he apologized to Erza. This made the redhead look away with a tint of pink on her cheeks. That smile always got her. "Fine." Erza said as she put her sword away. "You lucky that your sister saved your ass Dragneel otherwise you and Gray would've gotten it." she said as she went to Mira to see if there was more cake.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief, who wouldn't though? He narrowly gotten away from one of Erza's beatings. He got to do something special for Wendy and Asuka for saving him. As everything went back to normal, Makarov came in with all the new jobs and posted them on job board. "Sorry for the wait kids but here goes the jobs you wanted. Now please don't cause destruction so i don't have more paperwork." he said with a glance towards Natsu. Natsu only smiled in response.

"WOOOOO! ALRIGHT TEAM NATSU, JOB TIME!" Natsu yelled at the top of his voice as he scouted the board for the job with the most action.

"Natsu calm down, we'll go but stop yelling sheesh." Lucy said scolding him once again. 'So immature' she thought as she waited for him to pick the job. "Capture a team of wizards dead or alive 300,000,000 jewels." said Natsu as he read the job. "HAH! Easy as ever." he said as finished loudly.

"We got to take a train to that town." Lucy said as she looked at the location. "About 85 miles outside Magnolia, Logatown" she read. Once she said that she seen the color drain from Natsu's face. "Nooooo that thing is satan! I refuse!" Natsu yelled in protest. "I'm not a train Natsu!" came the voice of Mira from the bar. Everyone sweatdropped at her sudden outburst.

"Anyway, you wanted this job, so you will be on that train. Plus rent not going to pay itself you know." she said as she walked towards the door. "Come on Natsu" Happy said as he and Carla flew past him.

"You can stay here if you like flame-brain, but I'll come back to tell you how much ass i kicked" Gray said with a smug grin that pissed Natsu off like no tomorrow. "What was that you ice princess?!" he said getting in his face again, ready to fight. "You heard me Ashtray" Gray retorted with a glare to rival Natsu's.

"Boys, no fighting" Erza said as she smashed their face together and walked out the guild as well. After recovering from their punishment they both got up. "Damn Erza and her scariness." they said in unison. "Gray your clothes" came a random voice from the guild. "CRAP!" Gray shouted; searching for his clothes.

Natsu soon felt something jump on his back, which startled him. His first reflex was to throw them over his shoulder into Gray to start another brawl since Erza wasn't in sight, but the smell he recognized told him not to. As he looked to see a bluenette with a innocent smile on her face, he couldn't do nothing but smile. "Let's go Natsu-nii it'll be fun" Wendy said while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alrighty let's go!" Natsu said with a smile as he ran out the guild hall. Wendy always made him smile when she called him her older brother. Even though she calls Gajeel that too, she seem to be more closer to Natsu than him.

On the train…

"Ughhhhhh, this thing is evil." Natsu said as he was seated near the window trying his best not to empty his stomach.

"You'll be fine Natsu just a few more hours." Lucy said as she was trying her best to make Natsu feel at ease. 'I just don't get it, what about transportation gets them sick, but when they fly with their exceeds they are fine?' Lucy thought to herself. She was brought out her thoughts as she looked at her team for this mission. She seen that Happy was bugging Carla to no end about fishes, she seen Natsu trying to not puke, Gray was in his own seat looking out the window, Erza was next to her reading some book, and she seen Wendy asleep with her head on Natsu's shoulder…. wait WHAT?!

"Wendy?" Lucy asked as she was shocked to see that Wendy was fast asleep. Erza had a small smile on her face when she seen the scene in front of her too. Lucy looked to Natsu to see him have his finger to his lips to shush her. Natsu smiled as he put his arm around Wendy so she can be more comfortable. Lucy was just sitting there jaw-dropped. She never seen a side of Natsu like this and it was actually very cute to see him this way. She smiled as she closed her eyes to wait out the rest of this ride.

3 hours later… Logatown

"Ground! You just don't know how much i missed you!" Natsu yelled while rolling on the ground. Everyone just looked at him with a sweatdrop. Wendy yawned as she felt refreshed from that wonderful sleep she had. Lucy looked away to not see how much of a fool the pink haired idiot was making himself out to be.

"Get up flamebrain, we got work to do" Gray said all cool. "I'm so tired of your mouth you icepick." Natsu said getting in Gray's face once again. "Your presence just pisses me off jackass." he retorted. "Boys…" was all they heard as the air grew colder. In an instant they were buddies with their arms wrapped around each other. "Let's get ready to work well buddy!" Gray said. "AYE SIR" Natsu agreed. Everyone else deadpanned at this.

"Anyway, we should go check in and then we go to the location our client ordered." Erza said as she walked off in the direction to a nearby hotel. Everyone followed suit. On the way, coming up to the hotel Natsu suddenly stopped which caused Lucy to bump into him.

"Hey why yo-" she was about to ask as Natsu put a hand up. He started sniffing the air, he looked around to find the source of this smell; but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Wendy do you smell dragons?" Natsu asked the younger slayer. Wendy started smelling the air and indeed it did smell like a dragon was somewhere close.

"Yeah i do Natsu-nii, it seems close, but idk from where though." she replied.

"It feels as if we are being watched" Gray said. Lucy nodded her head in agreement.  
"Come to think of it, I do feel like eyes are piercing into me." she said. Erza hmmm for a second as she thought about the strange smell of a dragon nearby from the two dragon slayers and the feeling of being watch. After a minute of thinking she came to conclusion. "I don't know who it is, but if they want to leave in one piece they should leave while they can." She said loudly as she looked up to a building where she felt the presence. 'They left.' she thought as she turned back to her team.

"Alright let's check in and go find our client." she said as she went into the hotel. After a few more sniffs Natsu and the rest went in as well.

On top of a nearby roof…

"Damn you and your stupid reason to use your fire, almost got us caught." a hooded male voice came in a scolding manner.

"Sorry sheesh, but it looks like the old fool has called for help and looks like Fairy Tail sent some strong members and some fellow dragons" a hooded female said with a grin.

" Natsu "Salamander Dragneel, and Wendy Marvell, dragon slayers of the flame dragon Igneel and sky dragon Grandeeney." the man said with a smile. "Looks like i get to put out the fire for the Salamander." He said as his grin grew more maliciously.

"I wanted to fight Salamander to see if his regular flames are better than my blaze flames." she said as her hand got covered in blue flames.

"Hmmm fire vs fire would be boring Hatsuya, only a bigger fire. Now a water dragon slayer is better against that torch." he said as water started to form in his hand.

"I guess you're right Tato, but i dont want to fight a little girl. She would be too easy, and with her using wind it will only make my fire bigger and just make things go faster." Hatsuya said.

"You right on that, but how about this then. if you beat the little girl within 10 mins of fighting i'll let you finish off Salamander?" he offered.

"Why 10 mins?" she asked with her head tilted in curiosity.

"So i can get my fun of kicking his butt" he simply shrugged his shoulder. "We'll let Meteryu handle Titania as his sword skills is on par with hers. Boomi and Susanoo will handle the ice maker and the celestial mage." he said

"Alright then sounds like a plan, let's go warn the team about our little friends here and punish that old man later for his little betrayal." she said evilly.

"AHAHAHA that old man gonna be begging later." Tato said as he disappeared in water and Hatsuya disappeared in blue flames.

1 hour later in a nearby ally…

"Why send us to an empty alley, that's not suspicious at all." Lucy scoffed as her and team Natsu walked through the alley. "Ew it stinks here." Wendy whined as she covered her sensitive nose.

"Smells like flame-brain to me" Gray said, gaining a push from Natsu. "Hey watch where you shoving idiot" Gray said as he shoved Natsu back. Before Natsu could do anything Erza was glaring at them, which made them sweat bullets.

"We're here, looks like it was a bar, this whole time." Erza said as she eye rolled. 'Always bars that we get sent to with these clients.' As she opened the door, everyone walked in she seen that the bar was empty. All was seen until they seen a hooded cloak person.

"Over here Fairy Tail." came the voice of a elderly man. As everyone came over to him, he removed his hood and everyone gasped. Here was a old man as he was covered in bruises and seem to have fear in his eyes.

"Sir are you alright?!" said Erza, everyone crowded around him and Wendy immediately started to healing him with her magic.

"Yes I'm fine youngsters, i'm glad you responded to the request." he said with a small smile.

"Could you tell us what happened to you?" asked Lucy with a worried face.

"They happened..." he trailed off as she looked down with a sad glaze. "Who are they?" asked Gray.

"They call themselves E-Eternal R-Reap" the man stuttered the name out. "Eternal Reap? Are they a guild? I never heard of them." Erza asked while trying to think of a guild with that name.

"N-no they don't consider themselves as a guild. They are a team that has been terrorizing this town to where no one really comes out no more, out of fear of being hurt… or even killed." he said in a depressed tone.

"Old man who are these people? I'll go kick their ass!" Natsu said as he slammed his hand down on the table. Erza smacked him on the head. "Idiot we don't want to be loud." Erza scolded. Natsu rubbed his head as he grumbled something about redheads, which earned him a glare from Erza.

"Haha young love huh?" he asked which caused them two to blush. They tried to deny it, but he seem unfazed by their excuses. "It's ok, good to see youth having great lives, remind me of my own. Anyway. Their team name is Eternal Reap. They appeared as common visitors as we all thought. This town gets tons of tourist since Magnolia is the big city near here. When they got here it was a nice day until… they attacked.

"Attacked? What do you mean?" Erza asked as everyone eyes got wide.

"Yes attacked, they started targeting the mages here, the guilds, the citizens and even the town mayor. They wiped out the two guilds here, they weren't major guilds, but the deaths is what matters." he said as he looked down with a sad tone. "One of the guilds… my son was in and he was brutally murdered in front of me…" he trailed off as tears started to form in his eyes.

None of Team Natsu couldn't say much as it was a sad story. They never thought someone would be this cruel. Natsu was shaking in rage. He could only imagine how painful that is watching a family member die in front of you. If he lost Lucy or any guildmates in front of him especially Erza and Wendy, he felt bad for whoever killed them as there wouldn't be a trace of their existence left. Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when Erza spoke up.

"Mr…?" Erza said as she didn't know his name. "Han" he replied. "Ok Mr. Han, do you know their name or what kind of abilities they can use?"

"I never was a mage as my son got that magic gift from his mom, but from what i remember it's three i know their names and i only know two of those three abilities." he said.

"We can make do with that, tell us as much as you know." Grey said finally breaking his silence.

"Well one is a girl she has black hair and has a blue ribbon in a ponytail, her name is Hatsuya and she uses blue flames. I heard something about a blaze dragon slayer." he said as everyone was shocked. "Blaze dragon slayer, never heard of that, but must be another fire dragon dad never spoke about." Natsu said.

"Anyway the other is another dragon slayer." he said which even added more uplifted eyebrows. "Hmmm two dragon slayers. Do you know what kind of power this one use?" Happy asked.

"Seem he could use water, his name is Tato or something like that. My mind is old so i don't remember his name. The other three i don't know their abilities as the two dragons was the ones who wiped out the guilds. My son was quite strong i would say as he could probably be a rune knight" Han said. "Even the rune knights that got sent here got overpowered and never went home…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"Even rune knights? Hmmm we got a real problem on our hand." Erza said. Se\he had to think about this, so they had two dragon slayers and the enemies had two dragon slayers, so that fight was planned Natsu vs Hatsuya and Wendy vs Tato. The rest of team Natsu will fight whatever else is left. "Would you like them dead or alive Mr. Han?" Erza asked as she thought about the job details.

"Doesn't matter long as my people are safe. I got a town to run you know." he smiled as he shocked everyone in there. "So you're the mayor!?" everyone said in unison except Erza.

"Yes sorry about not saying that earlier. Anyway you should get going. I know they have been watching me, and I'm sure they seen you, so they going to target me." he said as he started to get fearful.

"No worries old man! We won't let nothing happen to you. I promise by tomorrow, they won't even be here!" Natsu yelled as he gave his toothy grin. Lucy smiled "That's right no need to fear anymore." she responded. "I agree with flame brain we got you covered man" Grey said. "Like Natsu-nii said, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal." a confident Wendy said.

"Fairy Tail won't disappoint you Mr. Han" Erza said with a smile. "Ok team back to the hotel room and let's start planning." Erza said as they started walking to the door of the alley.

"Thank you Fairy Tail wizards, I'm so in your debt. I rest assure yo-" He never got to finish as the whole side of the building was destroyed by a blue explosion of fire.

"Seem's we were wrong about you old man, guess you going to suffer the fate of your son" came the voice of a man.

"You can never be trusted." said the voice of a woman.

Erza glared as she recognized the mayor's description. "Eternal Reap." she said in a cold voice as she looked at them with a glare.

"Fairy Tail." the man said with a smirk. "Wha-" he never got to finish as he was punched by a flaming fist of a angry Natsu. "I don't give a damn who you are. You people going to pay." Natsu said as he looked at the rest of the members.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER!" came the voice of the black haired woman Hatsuya as she had a flaming blue fist aimed at Natsu's head, only to be sent in the air and onto a roof.

Natsu looked back to see Wendy with her hands out. "I'll handle this one Natsu-nii as she ran and glided onto the roof using her wind. 'Good luck Wendy.' Natsu thought as he focused onto the dragon slayer who got up from his punch.

"Cheap shot Salamander, Cheap shot" said Tato as he wiped his mouth from the little trickle of blood. "Now let our fun begin." he said with a smirk as his fist became covered with water and charged Natsu.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor, Just to block a sword attack that she didnt even seen coming. It shot her back a distance into the middle of the town. 'Whoa he can send long distance sword attacks?' she thought then she felt herself get hit with sand. "What the-" she didn't finish as she seen a man with a katana with sand orbiting around him.

"My name is Meteryu and i will be your opponent Titania." he said with a emotionless face. 'Careful Natsu, i can't back you or anyone up until i get past him.' she thought as she requipped into her japanese cloth armor (the flame ones) "I shall be your opponent Meteryu, come!" she said and Meteryu charged with sword and sand in tow.

With Gray...

Gray was fighting some thunder using mage. 'Shit wouldn't it be nice if we had Laxus'  
he thought as he moved around to avoid getting struck by lightning.

"YOOOOO stop moving so i can tag your ass." the thunder mage said. "What's your name kid? so i know who I'm destroying." he asked as he sent more thunder at Gray.

"It's Gray and your's is?" he asked as he kept dodging ' I can't make ice if i have to keep dodging his fast ass attacks.' he thought.

"It's Boomi you dig?" he said for a moment which caused him to stop attacking. 'NOW!" Gray thought as he attacked.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Grey shouted as ice shot at Boomi at incredible speeds, Boomi dodged via thunder and was behind Gray.

"Nice try kid." he smirked as he kicked Gray in the back sending him into a wall. Gray stumbled to get up. This guy is like Laxus but not a dragon slayer. 'This gonna be tough.' he thought as he got ready to dodge another thunder attack.

Faraway somewhere else…

"ACHOOO" Laxus sneezed. 'someone must be talking about me' he thought.

"Bless you Laxus." Freed said kindly.

"The mighty Laxus isn't getting sick is he?" Evergreen said with a smirk. "It's impossible for him to get sick!" Bickslow said as he stuck his tongue as always. His little puppets agreeing with his statement.

"Let's keep moving." Laxus said ignoring them all.

Back in Logatown…

Fairytail is in battle with Eternal Reap and it seems all the members got separated in different areas of the town. Lucy was forced to move as she was getting attacked by the last guy of the terrorist team.

With Lucy…

"You move quite well pretty lady" the man said as he grinned at her. "How about we stop fighting and let's go on a date." he said as he started to flirt with her.

"No thanks sir, but i will be happy to give you a good ass kicking! I OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOAT! CAPRICORN!" Lucy shouted as she summoned Capricorn.

"You called Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked as he looked at her, "Yes i need you to handle him." she pointed to the man.

"Hmmm a celestial spirits huh? Oh Lucy is a cute name by the way" he smiled at Lucy again. Only for her to get creeped out more. "If i win you gotta date me." he said as he started to use his magic. He was interrupted by a kick to the face from Capricorn. Lucy-sama don't need unwanted men in her life." he said.

"Hahaha ok goat! time to get serious" he said as the area started to grow cold and dark around them. 'I don't know what magic this is, but it's foul like.' Lucy thought as she stood there not knowing what to expect.

With Wendy…

Wendy dodged a flaming punch from her opponent. 'She strong, i never seen blue flames before.' Wendy thought while trying to catch her breath. This person was strong, but she couldn't give up.

"Wendy are you ok?" asked Carla as she flew up to see Wendy in combat.

"OH, a exceed! I'm jealous because i don't have one. So you shouldn't EITHER!" she yelled as she sent a torrent of blue flames at Carla which made Wendy sit there shocked. Carla was hit out cold. Wendy felt tears in her eyes she seen Carla was hurt and she was afraid that blast killed her.

She gasped when she heard Carla cough. "I-It.. We-Wen,,,Beat her" Carla mustered up to say before succumbing to complete darkness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA how pathetic, that was so funny watching that cat fall like a bird during hunting season." Hatsuya laughed. She noticed Wendy's tears. "Awww is the little dragon gonna cry? You make me sick, grow up kid." she said as she was ready to finish Wendy off so she can go fight salamander. "Here i come Salamander." she said as she walked to Wendy with a flaming fist.

What she saw next actually put fear in her eyes as the look Wendy gave her made her tense. "You'll pay… I'll make you pay for what you done, and you won't lay a hand on my brother…" Wendy said in a low voice as the wind started to gather around her.

"Oh, and who's gonna make me?" Hatsuya said with a smug grin as she look at the intensity in her eyes. 'Her eyes are slitted, i got her pissed. Let's see what this little dragon can do.' she thought as a bigger smile came onto her face. "Come little dragon, make this interesting, so i can warm-up to go kick your 'brother' ass" she said with a smile.

The wind intensed highly and Wendy got up and started a hole into a Hatsuya. "Over my dead body." she said coldly.

Hatsuya smiled. "Sounds fine with me" she said, gesturing Wendy to come at her. Wendy charged her with a newly awakened fury. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Blazing Sky Part 1

**VEespuria: YOOOOO i'm back with chapter 2 you guys. I spilt the chapter into two parts as i dont want to sit there and write the whole arc in one chapter, that would be boring. I had work so i couldn't upload yesterday, but here goes the other chapter. I was banging my head as i had to rewrite Wendy's fight over and over.**

 **Wendy: why's that Vespuria-san?**

 **Vespuria: because i had to make you become a badass**

 **Natsu: HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH IN FRONT OF HER!**

 **Erza: *punches Natsu* calm down. I agree though watch your mouth *glares at me***

 **Vespuria: yeah yeah, but anyway enjoy and-**

 **Wendy: SEE YOU GUYS AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Vespuria: DAMMIT WENDY!**

 **Natsu & Erza: VESPURIA!**

 **Chapter 2: A Blazing Sky Part 1**

 **Previously...**

That did it, the wind intensed highly and Wendy got up and stared a hole into a Hatsuya. " ' . . .Onii-chan." she said coldly.

Hatsuya smiled. "Prove it then" was all she said as Wendy charged her with a storm raged fury.

 **Present with Wendy…**

Hatsuya had to dodge a fist of wind from a angry bluenette. That look she had was out for blood. 'She's just acting off pure emotion' she thought. That will be her downfall and Hatsuya wouldn't hesitate to destroy her when the opening came.

"TALONS OF THE SKY DRAGON" Wendy shouted as she shot a claw full of wind towards Hatsuya. Being the more experienced mage, Hatsuya just simply dodged.

"You can't beat me if you can't hit me" She smiled as she looked at the small dragon. "Now it's my turn to attack. AKAMHARA WHIP OF THE BLAZE DRAGON" she shouted as a long spike whip made out of blue flames appeared. She swung the whip at Wendy who narrowly dodged, but was scrapped and got a burn of a lifetime on her leg.

Wendy screamed in pain as she tried to heal the burn she received. She never felt something so hot before. Even after seeing her brother Natsu fight and being near him when he used his flames, the heat was never this intense.

"Give it up girlie" Hatsuya called to her as she looked at young dragon slayer who was trying to heal her wound. "You can't heal in time." she seemed to grow a sadistic look on her face. "NOT WITHOUT ANOTHER BURN AT LEAST!" she yelled as she brought the whip down on Wendy, who was able to narrowly roll away.

'What is up with these flames?' Wendy thought she never seen something like this and the power behind this was too great. She started to dodge to avoid getting hit by Hatsuya's burning whip. 'I need to get her to get rid of that whip so i can have a better chance to attack' Wendy thought as she kept dodging.

"You are quite agile, i guess it's that sky dragon magic. Hmmm this actually took longer than 10 minutes." she said as she looked to see the sun had moved. ' I don't got time to fight little girl's my target is Salamander' she thought. She was brought out her thoughts as she seen that Wendy disappeared. 'What the-' she was cut off as she her a shout above her.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON" Wendy shouted as she roared with intense wind towards Hatsuya. She only smiled as she got ready to counter attack.

"Two can play at that game girlie. ROAR OF THE BLAZE DRAGON" she roared back. The roars collided and much to Wendy's shock her roar was replaced by blue fire as Hatsuya's grew off Wendy's and hit her head on.

Wendy fell to the ground as her clothes were torn and she had more burn marks on her. 'She's too strong Natsu-Nii, I c-cant beat her…' she thought as she laid there nearly unconcious.

"You actually gave me more trouble than i expected kid, but it was a nice warm up. I got to go fight your brother of yours and kick his ass to show my dragon parent was way better than that lame excuse of a fire dragon king." Hatsuya said as she looked down at the fallen mage. "Matter of fact, i see you have a close relationship with Salamander, maybe if i torture you i can get him to get serious so the fight won't be so boring." she said as a evil glint and mischievous smile got on her face.

"NOW BEG FOR MERCY!" she yelled as she set Wendy ablaze to torture the girl. Wendy screamed a loud agonizing scream as she was getting burns that were way too much for her to bare. She started crying only for them to evaporate from the heat.

"HAHAHAHA this is too fun! BURN AND BEG FOR MERCY!" she yelled as she seen her struggle to move and tried to roll the flames off her. "It's no use they won't go away until i want them to. So just burn to death." she said as she couldn't contain her laughter.

'i guess this is the end' Wendy thought as she felt herself growing weaker and felt herself losing to darkness. 'I'm sorry Natsu-nii, im sorry Carla and I'm sorry Fairytail...' Wendy felt herself getting ready to completely give into darkness when she heard a voice in her head.

"YOU MUST LIVE MY CHILD" Wendy eyes went wide. She knew this voice. "Don't let yourself lose to the darkness of people, grow stronger hatchling not just for me, your family, your brother, and your friends." IT WAS GRANDEENY. HER MOTHER WAS TALKING TO HER.

'It hurts mama, i can't take this pain and i'm ready to just give in." she thought as the flames started to tear through her skin now. "YOU CAN DO IT HATCHLING, I LOVE YOU, EVERYONE DO, INCLUDING HIM." Grandeeney voice spoke. "Make him proud, he will always watch over you and make sure you grow to even surpass him. Make us all proud even Igneel..." Grandeeny said as her voice started fading.

'But how mama? she's too strong and i can't even get rid of the flames that's burning me alive now' she thought as felt the flames tear her skin now. That's when Wendy eyes went big. "You can do it my child, i have faith in you child of Grandeeny and Igneel. Make us proud we love you." Grandeeny said as her voice completely vanished.

That's when Wendy realized what she had to do, she had one shot at this or it was all over, but she was determined. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on one thing that her brother did back on Tenrou island. 'Just maybe… Maybe i can have that power Nii-san had.' she thought. Then she started inhaling and blue flames started going into her mouth.

Hatsuya started to see the flames starting to move off the young slayer's body and into her mouth. Hatsuya mouth was wide open and had a look of surprise on her face.

Wendy slowly got up… then the next thing Hatsuya knew Wendy's burns were gone and she seen blue flames that seem to heal them. 'That's my phoenix healing spell! how can she do that?' The wind got ferocious and Wendy seem to be covered in blue and white flames now as it seem the elements combined.

"W-what did y-you just do?" Hatsuya said in a stutter, she never actually had fear before and this was something that scared the shit out of her. A mere child just ate her FLAMES.

"Gaining the strength of my friends and family" Wendy stated as she looked at Hatsuya. "It's over and you will regret everything you have done to these people." She said. Little did Wendy know that one other person was watching her fight. Carla had wide eyes as she stayed laid out on the ground. 'THE BLAZING SKY DRAGON' she thought as she watched in amazement. 'Natsu you really grown on this child, now she's become like you' Carla thought with a smile.

"Get ready to suffer what i went through!" Wendy said as the flames intensed on her and she charged at Hatsuya.

Hatsuya smiled her mischievous smile again. "This shall be interesting kid! I underestimated you. Now show me your TRUE POWER WENDY MARVELL!" She said as she covered herself in blue flames and charged at Wendy.

 **With Natsu…**

Natsu looked up as he heard a piercing scream. He recognized it immediately. 'Wendy, please be ok. I swear if i got to kill someone because of your safety...' he trailed off as he had to dodge a water attack from the dragon slayer in front of him.

"Seems Hatsuya is having fun up there with her prey. I feel bad for the little girl" Tato said as he chuckled.

"I swear if that woman is torturing Wendy I'll kill her." Natsu said with a cold tone. Those words actually made Tato step back a bit. 'That look in his eyes is crazy, what so special about that dragon slayer girl?' he thought as he looked at Natsu.

"I don't know your relationship with that little girl, but i promise you she won't last long against Hatsuya, and to get to my torture loving companion you gonna have to beat me" he said with a smirk as he looked at Natsu.

"Fine, I'll make this short and quick" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't get cocky Salamander, I'm going to end your torchy ass and go have fun killing that old bastard and your little friends." he said as he gathered water. "TYPHOON OF THE WATER DRAGON" Tato yelled as a giant water storm came at Natsu.

"HEHE" Natsu laughed as he waited for the water to hit him. Tato eyes widened as he wasn't expecting him to take his hit.

"W-what-" he was cut off as he was sent back by a flaming kick. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW" Natsu called as he put all his force into that kick which caused Tato go flying into a building.

Tato cough up some blood. Why is this guy so strong? He shouldn't be losing, his water dragon skills should be kicking his ass. He seen Natsu walking up to hurried up roared towards Natsu. "ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON" he yelled as a blast of water went towards Natsu.

Natsu seen this coming and ignited both his hands on fire and slammed them together."FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME" Natsu yelled as he made a giant fireball that cancelled out Tato's roar because of the elements.

"H-how is this possible?" Tato said shocked "No way you should be beating me. "Y-you can't be human, or a dragon slayer… w-what are you?" he said as he was quite fearful of Natsu's strength.

Natsu simply smiled like a devil. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail" he said as he punched him back with another flaming fist. Tato growing agitated of getting out strengthen by Natsu decided to release all his power. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU SALAMANDER! I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY A WEAK DRAGON AS YOURSELF! DRAGON FORCE!" he yelled as he grew scales on his face and arms and a violent whirlpool of water circled his feet. His fangs grew longer and his hair grew longer and leathery as if he was some kind of underwater creature.

"Face the true power of the dragon of the seas!" he said as his magic power was erupting all over the place as water started to form around them as in a ring.

Natsu was shocked to see his true power. "So this is the power of the water dragon slayer huh? GREAT! I'm all fired up" he said with a smile of excitement as he erupted with flames around his body.

"YOU WILL DIE! HERE AND NOW!" he said as he disappeared in the water and reappeared in the water behind Natsu. This made Natsu eyes widen 'he's fast' was all he can think before he was sent into a wall of water hard.

"Oww…that hurt" Natsu said as he rubbed his head. He seen the water starting to go towards Tato. "What is…" Natsu said as he looked at Tato magic power was growing.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: SERPENT ROAR OF VAPERIA" He yelled as he shot a blast of water of such magnitude and pressure it blew out the whole neighborhood and roads and sent a massive wave towards the mountains.

As the water settled down, Tato was out of his dragon force. He hated he had to use one of his best moves, but he knew it ended that smirking bastard in one punch. 'At least i put that torch out' he thought and smiled to himself as he seen Natsu was out. His body beat up and bruises on him.

"Well I guess I should go piss off Hatsuya about how i ended him in 1 hit and she couldn't fight him." he said aloud as he walked away towards where they were fighting at. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone coughing and getting up.

"That wasn't too bad of you Tato, but if that's all you got then it's over" Natsu smiled as he wiped blood away from his mouth. Tato was at a lost of words, he just literally hit Natsu with one of his strongest moves and here he was standing there.

"How are you standing?" he asked as he looked on shocked. "You shouldn't be conscious or standing…it's not possible" he said as he trembled. He was trembling in fear and anger. No one could take that move, not even Hatsuya. 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE' he asked himself.

"I got a goal and that's to kick your ass" Natsu started. "I won't be the one losing here and Fairy Tail won't be either, This is the end of your terror." Natsu finished as he started getting flames around him and sparks of lightning started to mix with his fire.

Tato's eyes widen, 'what the hell? i see lightning mixing with his fire what is this power' he thought as he looked on in amazement. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" Natsu yelled as his body was covered in a violent flame and lightning mixture.

"This is the end of Eternal Reap and the beginning of new town" Natsu said as got into a fighting stance. "You fired up ain'tcha?" He smirked as he looked at Tato. This seem to piss off the water dragon slayer.

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Tato yelled as he entered dragon force again. "I'll make sure you won't get up this time." he said as he gather water in his hand.

"Come" was all Natsu said as he got ready for Tato's attack.

 **With Erza…**

All Erza heard was explosions from the distance as she was locked in her sword battle with this member of Eternal Reap.

"You show strong skills Titania, I'll give you that." Meteryu said as he looked around as he heard explosions as well. 'you two don't know how to hold back do you?' he thought as he smiled. "Seems our comrades are locked into a intense battle. Maybe we should end this soon as we both are busy people." he offered.

Erza just smiled. "I agree, and fighting you would probably take us a long period of time." she replied as she requipped into her sea emporeress armor. 'All i got to do is wet the sand and it's useless' she thought as she looked at him.  
As Erza readied herself for Meteryu's attack she wasn't ready for him to disappear as well. 'Wait...WTF' was all she could think as Meteryu appeared above her in a storm of sand.

"You can't beat me Titania, i can easily overpower you with this sand and you won't be able to requip enough to block my sword attacks." he said in his normal monotone voice as he sent a long range slash at Erza. She had to requip into her

'He's strong, what is this power?' Erza thought as she dodged again. 'I can't lose here though, i have a team to get back to' she thought as a image of Natsu smiling appeared in her head.

"Hmm your cheeks are red, you must be thinking of some naughty things Titania" Meteryu said as he smirked. Erza cheeks went full red as she heard this. "N-no I-it's n-not that at all!" she tried to reply back, but it didn't seem to believe to faze him enough.

"What do you fight for?" he asked as he looked at her. 'Why would he ask something like that?' she thought as she looked to see if he had any intentions. It look as if he was genuinely curious.

"Well i fight for my friends of Fairy Tail" she said simply. Why ask such a dumb question? Was he playing some kind of mind game with her? All these thoughts went to her mind.

"No.." he started before he started snickering, then full blown laughter. "HAHAHAHA, no,what i mean by that is, what do you fight for? who do you live for?" he said as he tried to get her to understand what he was getting at.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but i don't got time for these 21 questions." she said as she was starting to get irritated.

"Fine, guess i have to go this route" Meteryu said as he sighed. "I seen that you have a soft spot for Salamander…" he said. When her face flushed red he smirked. 'Bingo' he thought. "I'm asking what do you fight for? who do you live for? Like love." he said.

"W-what do t-this have to do with our battle?" she stuttered out, while trying not to think of him. Did she love Natsu? Was that warmness in heart that she felt when she was around him? Was it that feeling? She don't know, but she knew other things were important. "I don't have time to think of those distractions, I got a team of mages to capture and a town to save." she said as she requipped into her Lightning Empress armor.

"Very well then, i tried to have short talk, but i guess you want to be down to business" he said as he gained his serious emotionless expression. "I'll end you fairy queen, then me and my comrades will enjoy torturing your friends in front of you to death, including Sala-" he didn't get to finish as he had to stop a lightning attack sent his way.

"Over my dead body." she said coldly as she charged with a sword and a staff that was covered in lightning. Meteryu smirked as he readied his sheathed katana and sent a wave of sand towards Erza.

"You Fairies will be reaped" he said as they clashed again.

 **With Gray…**

"You are quite annoying with that same lightning attack." Gray said as he had to dodge another lightning bolt that struck from the air..

"I'm just having fun right now." was all what the man said as he sent another bolt of lightning towards Gray.

"ICE MAKE: BLOCK" Gray shouted as his defended himself from numerous thunder attacks. What he didn't see coming is that Boomi was right in his face and sent a thunder punch to his face. "damn that hurt.." Gray said as he rubbed his face from the punch.

"Hehe you are quite predictable and take way too long to use your abilities." he said as he basically told Gray his own fighting style. "At your speed you will not be able to touch me whatsoever." he said as he smirked cockily at Gray.

"Don't be so sure of yourself" Gray said with a smirk too as he got ready to make more ice. Boomi smirked at this as he got himself covered in a cloak of lightning. "Yo didn't i tell you it won't work" he said as he charged at Gray with incredible speeds.

"TAKE THIS, ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE" he yelled as he created tons of ice swords faster than Boomi could keep up with. Then with a simple hand gestures all the swords charged at Boomi at blinding speeds. Boomi used his lightning cloak to dodge some of them, but was quickly overwhelmed and frozen by all the blades.

"YO WHAT THE-" he didn't get to finish as he was frozen with the unlimited amount of ice. "I told you don't be so sure of yourself, there's always someone stronger than you and never underestimate your opponent!" Gray said as he prepared for another ice attack. Boomi destroyed the ice that froze him and began to laugh.

"HAHAHA YOU FUNNY KID… i was just gonna fool around with you, but now let me show you the reason why they call me Boomi…" he smiled maliciously showing off fangs. Gray went wide eyed as he seen there was a giant dark cloud right above them.

"I control storms, and I'm known to cause big bangs hehe" he said as the cloud seem to grow darker and darker. Gray gulped, 'this will end me if i don't dodge this or block it' he thought as looked at the storm that seem to be growing more and more stronger in magic power. ' what to do what to do?!' he thought while panicking. He needed to act fast.

"NOW BOW BEFORE THE THUNDER LORD YOU FOO! THUNDERING RAGE OF THE FALLEN" he shouted as a massive rumbling sound was heard, then next thing Gray new he was struck by a giant lightning bolt back to back to back. The sheer power and destruction of the spell leveled out the area of the town they were in.

"HAHAHA I TOLD YOU FOO, YOU CAN'T HANDLE BOOMI, IM THAT GUY!" he said as he looked at the area where Gray was vaporized. "Deleted without a trace, you can't handle my power." he said with a smug grin.

He went wide eyed when he had to dodge a rock of ice was thrown at him. "How…" was all he can say before we seen something flying towards him. "ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZE ARROW" came from Gray as he froze Boom with a giant arrow.

"Man that was a close one, you almost had me there" Gray smirked as he looked at Boomi's frozen prison. Gray waited for Boomi to break out his prison with his thunder which he did.

Boomi gasped for air a little bit, then looked at Gray. "Yo, idk what the hell you been doing, but you shouldn't be standing." he said as he eyed Gray. 'No way i should be losing to this foo' he thought to himself.

"If i didn't clone myself, i probably would've been vaporized by that thunderbolt. You caused enough damage, but i can't let you do that no more." Gray said as he finished tearing off his ripped up shirt.

"Little weirdo over hear you, but i'll make sure you don't dodge this one" Boomi said as he smiled evilly at Gray.

"This is your end Boomi, you going to see ice out speed your thunder" Gray said as he summoned a sword of ice. He then pointed the weapon at Boomi "Show me what you got" He said, signaling Boomi to charge him.

"GET READY YOU FOO! IT'S GO TIME!" Boomi went back to his yelling and gathered his thunder cloak and disappeared.

 **With Lucy...**

Lucy had had seen a large thunderbolt hit in the area where Gray and that random guy was fighting. 'Whoa, that thing was loud and hit hard' she thought. She came out her thoughts as she seen that she had her own battle to handle.

"Lucy this guy and whatever he summons is crazy." Loke said as he was dodging an attack from a dead spirit.

"Hey have respect for my soul's celestial spirit, these are the souls of the countless lives of warriors and mages i have taken." he said as he had a evil grin on his face. "I wouldn't mind having your celestial spirits as my soul's too they seem like great tools." he finished.

"You can try buddy, but if you got to kill them to get your spirits then you got a rude awakening ahead of you." Loke said as he smiled.

"What was that?" Susanoo said as he lost his smile. Were they mocking him? guess he gonna have to show them not to fuck with him. "You see I'm the main reason why the team has reap in the name." he said as a aura of darkness spreaded around him.

"My power is absolute and will not be beaten by this beautiful girl." he said. Then Lucy and Loke eyes went wide. What stood in front of them was a samurai warrior looking guy. His eyes looked void with any light in them, just sheer darkness. He had a kimono on and a long katana on his waist. "Behold one of my favorite souls, Raio the Samurai" he said.

'I could feel the magic power this spirit has, and it's of light magic, but evil malevolent magic.' she thought. when she seen that it was about to unsheathe the sword and attack Loke, she panicked. "I close the gate of the Lion" she said and Loke disappeared confused. 'he would've hit you hard Loke' she thought as she analyzed the sword that had been drawn to strike at loke.

"That's a shame, i would've loved to added him to my collection." Susanoo said with a smile. "Guess I'll just have my fun with your pretty self" he said while licking his lips.  
"Ewww no, but you can fight this guy! I OPEN THE GATE OF GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!" she shouted as Taurus came out with his giant axe.

"Moooooo you called Lucy-sama?" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes. Lucy facepalmed, why did all the weirdos flirt with her? Coming out her thoughts, she pointed towards the dead swordsman. "Taurus i need you to fight that dead spirit.. swordsman guy. she said.

"Dead spirit swordsman?" Taurus asked as he looked towards where she was pointing. He went wide eyed as he narrowly brought his axe up to defend against a fatal swipe from the dead man's sword. "This guy is strong moooo" he said as he was in a struggle against the swordsman.

'I need to distract him so he can get rid of that samurai' Lucy thought for a second. 'SHE'S PERFECT' she came to conclusion. She grabbed the key she needed and she sure this would work. "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE RAM: ARIES" she called as Aries appeared.

"I-is there s-something you need Lucy-sama?" Aries asked timidly. Lucy just sweatdropped at her spirit's scariness. She's a ram for fucks sake, why so scared. She came out her thoughts as she pointed at susanoo. "Aries i need you to attack him for a bit" she said.

"S-sorry!" Aries cried out as she sent a cloud of pink fluff towards Susanoo. "What!? i got two beauties now, why is this so soft?!" he said out loud as he couldn't get himself out the growing soft cloud.

"That's what i need! Take this FLUEVE D'ETOILES" she shouted out as she called used her magical whip to grab Susanoo's leg. 'WHAT THE HELL' he thought as she was sent flying into a building. The swordsman disappeared and Taurus was just left there confused.

"Perfect, Thank you Aries and Taurus." she thanked them. "Anytime Lucy-sama~ moooo" Taurus said with heart eyes as he disappeared. "Sorry Lucy-sama" Aries said as she disappeared. 'Why apologize to a thank you?' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop.

Susanoo stood up from the whole in the wall he created from getting tossed. "Damn girl, you hit hard. Guess i should get serious and don't underestimate you" he said with a dark smile.

'His power has grown darker, just who hath he killed' she questioned as she looked at him with her whip in hand.

"I'm going to make you cry in mercy when i'm done for you, i'll make sure that pretty face of yours call me master" he said as he summoned another spirit. This time it looked like a mgae. "Behold the rock mage: Joey. This that bastard mayor son, who we killed." he said as he looked her. Lucy eyes went wide eyed. As she remembered what the mayor said.

 **Flashback…**

"One of the guilds they wiped out… My son was in it. He was killed in front of me."

 **Flashback end…**

Lucy seem to grow a face of anger. "You demon! So you're the reason why his son is dead. YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed as she pulle dout another key. "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE SCORPION: SCORPIO" She shouted. Scorpio appeared smiling like always.

"we are, what's up Lucy-san?" he said. 'that weird catchphrase gotta go.' she thought. "Scorpio i need you to target that spirit while i fight this guy" she commanded.

"Sure thing" he said "WE are SANDBLASTER" Scorpio said as he sent a blast of sand towards Joey's corpse. Joey in response, put up a rock wall to defend.

Lucy used her magic whip to lash out at Susanoo, who simply dodged. "Hmmm you seem quite angry cutie." he said as he smirked.

"You will lose to Fairytail, and you sure won't be getting me or my spirits soul's" she said as she kept lashing at him. "Oh, i think i'll be reaping that pretty soul from you real soon" he said with a dark smile. "This ends now" he finished as he got ready to fight Lucy to a death match.

 **The final Fights between Fairytail and Eternal Reap ends next chapter!**

 **OKAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Anyway I'm always open for criticism and i don;t take it hard, but just take it to be better. I'm also open for you guys suggestions on what you want. Wendy will have a similar state like her brother Natsu's lightning flame dragon mode. The Blazing Sky Dragon. Originally i was gonna have her eat his flames to beat Hatsuya, but then again i thought she would be better off eating hers. I don't like OC'S, but i made them up just for this arc so Wendy can become better. I hate OC'S as i normally see them broken af lol. Anyway review tell me what you guys like or don't like. I won't make Wendy and her friends god tier as that would ruin the story, gotta lose sometime. Anyway, See you guys in a couple days as i will be working on part two. LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Blazing Sky Part 2

**VESPURIA: Good their gone for now. YOOOOOOOO, sorry for the late post guys, im days late i know i know. I had work then it was family issues, then i just didn't know how to write this chapter lol i got stuck on some fights and i erased this chapter 2 times to start over. Anyway im going to clear up any confusion. Yes Natsu and Wendy are siblings legitlly now. Igneel and Grandeeny mated before the disappeared in x777 and Natsu and Wendy just don't know. Well not until that day they come to fight acnologia and all that. I hate spoiling stuff, but that's to clear up when i had Grandeeny call Wendy daughter of igneel. Also just to let you know i gave Erza some alot of fluff and stuff as i could think of much for her fight against Meteryu, as i want to start her and Natsu's love pairing right away aswell. Also just to let you know, Wendy is just so bad ass lol. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy and im sorry for the delay to you readers. I made it up as to extend this chapter and also give you guys TWO CHAPTERS TOMORROW after i get home. Enough of my talking. ANY-**

 **WENDY: ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **VESPURIA: WHERE THE FUCK YOU COME FROM?!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T EVER WANT TO OWN FAIRYTAIL, JUST WRITE ABOUT IT**

 **Chapter 3: A Blazing Sky Part 2**

 **Previously…**

Lucy used her magic whip to lash out at Susanoo, who simply dodged. "Hmmm you seem quite angry cutie." he said as he smirked.

"You will lose to Fairytail, and you sure won't be getting me or my spirits soul's" she said as she kept lashing at him. "Oh, i think i'll be reaping that pretty soul from you real soon" he said with a dark smile. "This ends now" he finished as he got ready to fight Lucy to a death match.

The final Fights between Fairytail and Eternal Reap ends NOW!

 **Present…**

 **With Lucy…**

Lucy gasped for air as she was growing fatigue, she was trying to fight Susanoo at a distance. Knowing full well she is at a disadvantage at hand to hand combat, her magic whip is what been keeping him at bay. 'This is tiring me out, I need to finish this soon as possible and my magic is starting to run low.' she thought

"Hmmm you seem tired cutie, are you ready to give up?" Susanoo said with a grin as he got ready to attack. While they were fighting, Scorpio was keeping Joey's corpse at bay with his sand.

"Lucy-san, our time is almost up, we need to to finish this ~we are." he said as he kept shooting sand at Joey's corpse. Joey in response just kept dodging and kept countering with giant boulders which made Scorpio dodge as well.

'I need to end this fast, with Joey being one of my more stronger souls since he was a s-class mage, it feeds off my magic heavily to keep him able to use his abilities.' he thought. He was brought out his thoughts as he seen that his opponent wasn't there anymore. 'Where she-' he was cut off as he was kicked hard to the face. "LUCY'S KICK" Lucy yelled as she sent Susanoo flying with that kick.

"Dammit, that really hurt blondie.." he said as he rubbed his head, this made him lose thought about Joey's spirit which caused the dead mage to disappear. 'I need to summon my most strongest yet, and kill her it will be risky but it will be worth.' he thought as he got up.

"OK I OPEN THE GATE OF THE ARCHER: SAGITTARIUS" she calls as Sagittarius appears.

"You called Lucy-sama moshi moshi?" he asks while standing saluted.

"I need you to shoot as many fire arrows at him as you can" she says pointing at Susanoo. 'Hopefully this works' she thought.

"Fire arrows at your request moshi moshi" Sagittarius says as he shoots hundreds of arrows at susanoo back to back. 'I don't know what this girl is planning, but i need to kill her NOW' Susanoo thought as he had to keep dodging all the arrows.

"I OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS" she calls out as Aquarius appears with a annoyed face. "Aquarius I need your help to send water at him" she commands.

Aquarius looks at Lucy then at Susanoo and tsk. "HEY! this my first time calling on you in a while, so no need to scoff at me!" This seems to agitate Aquarius as she was in her face holding her by her collar. "Who do you think you're raising your voice at little girl huh?" she said while frightening Lucy.

"Aquarius dear, calm down we got other things to handle" Scorpio said as he came up, this caused Aquarius to blush madly and drop Lucy and change into a different person. Lucy went wide eyed as she realized something important ' i forgot i have 3 spirits out, shit im at my limit!' she mentally cursed herself forgetting Scorpio.

"I'm growing tired of this little charade blondie, i'm finishing you and your spirits and you all will be my SOULS!" Susanoo said as he calls out all his magic 'This have to end now, i never expected to use this on a girl but it will work!' he thought as he was covered in dark flames and dark magic." I CALL UPON MY GREATEST SOUL MAGIC: THE SHINIGAMI" he shouts as a reaper like creature appears with a black cloak and a long scythe and sword appears.

"YOU GOT THE SOUL OF THE SHINIGAMI!?" LUCY screamed. 'What kind of power does this guy has, this is too much to bare.' Lucy thought as she was trembling at the sight of the shinigami. It's presence was dark and she seen that it's face was void of a expression under that cloak, just darkness…

"I'll start my reaping by getting those spirits to be mine!" Susanoo yelled as he had the shinigami swipe its scythe at Aquarius, which took her and Scorpio out in one swing. "Whoa-" was all Scorpio said as he and Aquarius had disappeared. Lucy looked on in horror as she seen that her spirits was taken from her. "Now time for the horse!" he yelled as he jabbed his arm forward which caused the reaper to stab it's sword through Sagittarius chest making him look on in shock. "This is-" he didn't finish either as he disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Lucy cried as she seen her spirits get taken from her. She was in tears as she felt like her heart was broken in glass shards. She closed her eyes as she waited for the bitter end knowing she was going to suffer the same fate as her spirits. 'I tried my best everyone, I'm sorry you guys and I'm sorry for not being able to save this town… Natsu..Fairytail… I love you all' she thought with a smile as all her precious memories flashed before her eyes.

Though she waited to be pierced by the shinigami and become one of Susanoo's puppets, it never came. 'huh?' Lucy thought as she looked up through teary eyes. She seen that Susanoo was on one knee breathing hard. 'What happened?' Lucy thought as she was confused.

"Damn…" Susanoo said with a heavy breath. "That damn spirit took all my magic, i thought i could atleast get her before he did so i can restore it, but the time ran out." he said out loud as he couldn't move not even paying Lucy any attention 'DAMN YOU, YOU STUBBORN ASS DEMON' he thought..

"You need some kleenex princess?" Lucy went wide eyed as she knew that voice. 'VIRGO' she thought as she looked at her maid spirit. "How did you get here I didn't call on you?" she asked.

"You were low on magic so i used my own to travel over." she said simply. "I seen the other's returned injured so i assumed that you needed back up" Wait injured? Weren't they killed and taken away from her?

"Virgo, who came back injured?" Lucy asked as she looked at the maid. "Aquarius, Sagittarius, and Scorpio. They had a slice through them as if they were cut down, but in your world they can't be killed unless they get stuck here over a long period of time." Virgo said as she told Lucy the process of being a spirit and their immortality. Both Lucy and Susanoo eyes went wide at this statement.

"So that means…" she started and Susanoo realized and finished "... The shinigami can't take celestial spirits, because they are immortal too?" Virgo nodded her head in agreement. "They should be fine princess, in a few hours they'll be just like they normally are. Lucy smiled and cried tears of joy before wiping them. 'Guess we do have chance" she thought growing confident.

"Virgo i need you to attack him and pin him down while i get ready to cast my spell." Lucy said as she pulled out another key. "As you wish Princess." Virgo said as she did her signature Virgo kick and used her chains to tie Susanoo up. "Is it punishment time now?" She asked as she looked at Lucy.

"No not for you, but for him. I OPEN THE GATE OF TWINS: GEMINI" Lucy yells as Gemini appears. "Hi Lucy-sama!" they call in their little high pitch voice in unison. "I need you two to change into me, so we can do that spell" she told them.

"OKAY!" they called in Unison as they turned into Lucy while wearing nothing but a bra and panties. "WHY ARE YOU DRESS LIKE THAT!?" she yelled as she looked at herself in such an embarrassing situation. "This was what you were wearing when we last copied you." They said innocently. Lucy facepalmed and kept a mental note to never have them copy her while she dressed like that. Susanoo had a nose bleed as he seen this.

'Guess i lost huh? Haha you amaze me Lucy Heartfilia, you succeeded my power and your bond with you spirits is of light and not of dark. I compliment that' Susanoo thought to himself as he watched Lucy touch hands with her other self and seen magic start to glow around her. 'I never thought i would lose to a girl that i merely tried to get in her pants, and now i have no magic to defend myself, damn it all' he thought as the double Lucy's started to chant words.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

The double Lucy's chanted as the area around them filled with stars which made Susanoo gape with shock. Then out of nowhere he felt pain, star after star crashed into him causing him to cough up blood. "WHAT MAGIC IS THIS!?" he yells out as he is sent flying into a building which ultimately ended his reign as the 'Soul Collector'.

When everything settled down Lucy was breathing heavy, Gemini had disappeared after the spell. She put her all into that spell. She was about to fall backwards, but was caught by another person. She looked up weakly to see Virgo is still there holding her.

"Is it punishment time princess?" Virgo says as she puts Lucy's arm around her neck and she walks Lucy away from the fight scene. "Yes Virgo, your punishment is to take me to my friends" Lucy said with a smile, as they both headed slowly to where they initially started.

 **With Natsu…**

Natsu smiled as he kept dodging all the blows Tato was throwing at him. It was like he knew when to dodge and when to block his everyone hit. To Tato this further irritated the water dragon slayer as he grew frustrated from not being able to hit him.

"TSUNAMI OF THE WATER DRAGON" Tato yelled out as he sent a wave of water towards Natsu. Natsu just steady smiled as he let the ability hit him. This shocked Tato more as he seen that when the water hit, it evaporated from Natsu's flame and all that was left was sparks of lightning around him.

"H-how are you d-doing that?!" Tato stuttered out, he never seen a element mixture like this. As for a dragon slayer too? This really had him thrown for a loop. He was brought out his thoughts as Natsu finally spoke up. "It's power that will kick you ass, whatever you do from here on out, it won't work anymore" he smiled a grin that showed fangs.

"Tato was wide eyed, he didn't know what to think of this situation. 'I'm in dragon force no way this pesterdly lizard is going to beat me!' he thought. "Hehe, i'm going to put out those flames Salamander, YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" he shouted as he charged him.

Natsu smiled as they started to fight blow for blow. Natsu blocking some of his hits and Tato doing the same. They were fighting on equal terms when it came to combat. 'no way he should be keeping up with dragonforce!" Tato thought as he kept trying to out match Natsu in their fist fight.

"Seeing they weren't getting no where in their fist fighting; Natsu caught Tato's thrown fist and crushed it, causing the dragon's layer to flinch in pain. "GIVE UP!" Natsu yelled as he punched Tato with a flaming fist that grew into a vortex of flames This sent Tato flying into a building. When he was about to jump out the crater he created he heard a crackling sound. 'huh?' he thought. "FIRING HAMMER OF THE LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON" Natsu shouted which further confused Tato. Didn't he just use his move, why call on it so late?

Next thing he knew he was shocked tenfold by random lightning bolt which caused an explosion.. Tato yelled in pain as he never been electrocuted before. 'This lightning, it's stronger than Boomi's?' he thought. "You included lightning in your flame fist?" he asked, still trying to shake off the shock he had just gotten.

Natsu smiled as he seem to be enjoying beating the crap out the water dragon. "I thought you said I will bow to you?" Natsu said with a smug grin. "I thought you were going to torch my ass? Seems like i'm going to evaporate you instead" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

That blew Tato over the edge. "why you…" he said low as water from a nearby well started to enter his mouth, 'Hehe two can play at that game.' Natsu thought as he started to suck up the flames and lightning he created while fighting.

"SERPENT ROAR" Tato roared as a giant blast of water was shot at Natsu.

"ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON" Natsu roared as a flame blast crackling with high volts was sent towards Tato. The two roars collided and they were at a standoff to see who would overpower the other. After a few more seconds at the standoff of roars, Natsu's seemed to be getting overpowered, until he amplified it, which completely overtook Tato.

When the dust cleared from the explosion, all that was left was the trail down the road to how far Natsu's roar went. Tato was no where to be seen. "Did i send him flying away? fuck yeah im awesome" Natsu asked as he looked for the water dragon slayer. He was shocked when he seen a vortex of water appear behind him and a fist crashing into his face.

"Think again Salamander, you really think you can beat me?" Tato said as he towered over Natsu. "Eternal Reap is the ultimate team, we don't need to be a guild as we will destroy anything in our way" he said in a cold tone.

"Hehe that's where you're wrong" Natsu said as he shakily stood up. "You will be defeated by FairyTail and your terror will stop here." he said as he wiped a trail of blood from his mouth.

"ARRRGHHH I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR MOUTH! THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW!" Tato said as he called upon all his magic power to get ready to strike a fatal blow towards Natsu. "After i'm done with you, there will be nothing left and then ill tear you team apart one by one, starting with the blue haired dragon slayer." He said as the water around him condensed into a ball as the earth started to shake.

On Natsu side when he heard blue haired dragon slayer, he was sent over the edge. Natsu's rage was over the limit as he was covered with massive flames and lightning. " . . .SISTER." He roared as the flames started to grow wildly around him till they disappeared.

Seeing this as an opportunity Tato attacked. "She's next after you! DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: TYPHOON AVERO" he shouted as a sea dragon formed from water and roared a spinning blast of water towards Natsu.

Natsu stood there and smiled as he waited for it to approach him. Wendy and Erza came to thought. 'We will never lose you two and I'll always protect you both, I love you' he thought. He came back to reality as his face became serious.

He got into a fighting stance and one hand became flames and the other became lighting. He circled them around and shouted "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE" as a vortex of lightning and flames exploded and completely overpowered Tato's move. Tato went wide eyed as his move was canceled out and was hit with the full blast of Natsu's attack. He roared in agonizing pain as he was destroyed by the attack.

After the explosion and dust settled down, all that was left was a severely burned Tato who was completely unconscious and had sparks of lightning around his body. Natsu smiled as he seen that the water dragon was done for good.

"Whew that took a long time, HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he dropped to one knee from exhaustion. Happy finally flew down from aerial height as he watched the whole fight,

"Aye Natsu, are you ok?" his blue companion asked out of concern. Natsu gave him his toothy grin after he caught his breath. "That last move took most of my magic out of me, i got to train to last longer in that mode." he said. As he heard an explosion he looked towards where Wendy was.

"Happy take me to Wendy, i need to see how she's holding up" Natsu said as he tried to stand up, which ultimately failed. "AYE SIR!" Happy yelled as he picked up Natsu off the ground and flew to the direction of where the young sky dragon was having her showdown.

 **With Erza…**

Erza dodged another slice of sand that was sent towards her. It's been a game of duck and dodge for her as she struggled to try and get past his defense of sand. She needed to end this fast or they would be doing this all day.

Meteryu on the other hand was amusing himself. He never thought The Fairy Queen would be so easy to fool. He knew she was fighting a clone that was playing with his sand, but she didn't know that. 'how much longer until she figure out i'm just sitting here enjoying the fight.' he thought. He closed his eyes to go back to relaxing until he heard the sound of metal against flesh. He opened his eyes in shock.

Here go Erza as he seen her cut down his clone, which turned to sand. She looked towards Meteryuu while changing armors. "Are you ready to fight me?" she asked as she requipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor.

"I will end this quickly, and you will be slayed" she said in a serious tones as she pointed her sword towards him. Meteryu smiled as he looked at Erza's armor. It was a light pink armor, with many wings on it, and it had her guild mark.

Meteryu simply smiled as he looked over her armor. "Seems someone is very proud of their guild" he started to laugh. "You must be trying to end me fast huh-" he didn't get to finish as Erza was in his face in a instant swinging one of her dual swords at him. Meteryu barely had time to react as he was nearly cut down by it. The impact of her swing was enough to cause a little crater around them to form.

"Hmmm, you seem much faster than before Titania…" he said as he had his sword up to block her attack. 'that nearly cost me my life, i can't get careless with her anymore. my sand armor wouldn't even blocked the strength of that swing.' he thought as he looked at her.

"This battle will end now, i have important things to do" she said as she gave him a cold stare. Meteryu smiled as he saw this as an opportunity to catch her off guard. "You must wanna go get lovey dovey with your boyfriend salamander?" he scoffed at her with a smug grin. Erza cheeks were crimson after those words. "n-n-no not a-at all" she stuttered out trying to make up an excuse.

Meteryu smiled even bigger as he caught her off guard. "You let your guard down!" he shouted as he moved at blinding speeds to knee Erza in the stomach. This caused her to cough up blood as he put plenty of power into that knee. The next thing she knew, she was sent back from a wave of sand.

"Your feelings for that boy is going to get you killed" Meteryu said as he pointed his sheathed sword towards her. Erza wiped her mouth and shakingly stood up.

"Hehe" she giggled out as she thought about a funny moment with Natsu.

 **Flashback…**

"Why are we doing this again?" Natsu asked as he complained to Erza.

"Because i said so you idiot, now get on the raft before i tie you down on it" she said with a glare.

"Better do as she said flamebrain, you don't want her to beat the fire out you." Gray said as he leaned against a tree. He honestly didn't know how he got dragged out here, but he and all of team Natsu was here to try and get Natsu to work on his motion sickness.

"What was that-" Natsu started, but was cut off by Lucy. "Come on Natsu, think about it, at least you won't be getting knocked out on the train no more when your sickness come up." she said. Then after a few seconds she covered her mouth as she let out that secret.

"What do you mean knocked out? I thought i just fall asleep when i get sick on the train." he said as he looked at her confused. Everyone deadpanned as they looked at him for how dense he was. 'How don't you know' Lucy thought 'she knocks you out everytime; Gray thought. Erza just coughed as she looked away with a slight tint of pink to her cheeks.

"Erza what are they talking about?" Natsu asked as he was next to Erza. Her face went more red as to him being in her face. "Hmmm you face red too, are you ok Erza?" He asked as he put his forehead on hers. She could feel the heat from him for being so close and it was burning her up. She slapped him on the head, causing him to hit the ground.

"Of course i am you idiot, now get on that Raft now!" she said as she kicked him towards the water.

"AYE SIR" he said as he stopped himself from hitting the water and jumped on the raft. Natsu turned green instantly and had to hold down his lunch. "This is so not cool…" he said weakly as everyone laughed at him, starting to float down the river.

 **Flashback end…**

'i wouldn't die anytime, my life is to you as so is my heart, but i wonder is it the same for you?' she thought as she came out of thoughts and memories. She reminded herself as that she needs to think of that later and there a more important thing to do, save the town.

"Are you done daydreaming over there?" Meteryu said as he sent another wave of sand at her. 'I notice he don't really have much moves to besides fling sand at me.' Erza thought as she sliced another one of his sand waves away.

"I see you don't have many tricks besides throw beach sand at me" Erza said with a smirk. This seem to tick Meteryu off. "YOU GOT A… hmmm you're right. I don't really see you as a threat to unleash my strength." He said as he looked at her with a smirk of his own.

"Well if you got that attitude Meteryu, then i will have no problem of taking you down now." Erza said as she switched to her black wing armor and charged him. As she approached him quickly, Meteryu had thrown tons of sand towards her.

When his sand had fallen before it reached her he went wide eyed. 'She wet my sand?' he thought. Erza had switched to her black wing armor to reach him fairly quick, but had her sword from her sea empress armor to dampen his sand so its useless. 'CRAP, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS' he screamed in his head.

"This is the end Meteryu" Erza called out as she was in his face swinging her Sea Empress Sword at his head. Before it struck his head, she seen a blinding light, before she heard a clash on metal. She went wide eyed to see he had finally drawn his sword.

"I never would've thought someone would make me draw my sword" he said casually as he looked Erza in the eye."I guess you are a challenge then, no matter your time has come. All who face my sword drawn, meets their demise" he continued.

Erza smirked "I'm glad you don't underestimate me anymore" she said. After a few seconds, Erza switched to her Morning Star Armor and sent a energy blast of lightning towards Meteryu. He seem to stand there as he smiled. 'Why is he just standing there' she thought as the energy blast headed towards him. Before it could reach him he simply, cut the blast in half. This made Erza stare in shock,

"heh, you really think you can beat me Titania? How cute" He said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "I told you, i didn't see you as a challenge. I also told you that once this sword is drawn they meet their demise" he said with a cocky smile.

"Don't get cocky as if you the strongest person ever" Erza retorted with a tick mark on her head. This guy mouth was annoying her. She needed to end this NOW and get back to everyone.

"Fine, i'll just end your life to prove to you what i mean" He said as he got in a battle stance. He squatted a bit as he took his sword and pointed it upside down at her. He smiled as he looked at her. "If you live through this, I'll withdraw and let you handle what you need to do to save this town. If you don't then...you die" he offered.

"What game are you-" she didn't finish as she seen herself in front of herself in front of Meteryu. 'illusion magic? no wait this don't feel right.' Erza thought. She seen herself have her throat pierce by a sword she never seen coming and two to three sand spears that also pierced her. One in her heart, the second in her stomach, and the last in her head. She didn't even struggle as she was killed on impact.

"This move is by far my strongest, which is why i only have smalls amount of sand magic to throw at you. The magic power is within this demon sword. It shows the enemy their demise before it kills them with it, which is why it's one of the strongest in the world. You can try to block and survive, but your fate has been sealed" he called out as he was about to unleash the move. "Your requip magic will not even be fast enough to block it. No armor you have will defend against this" he said as he looked at her with a serious tone.

Erza sat there in fear, was this all she had? She gave this guy strength that would have beaten anybody normally. He took on her fairy armor like it was nothing. She underestimated him and mocked him, but now he had her life in her hands and all he had to do was his attack. There had to be a way to block it, it just had to. There was so many things she needed to do before she died and she be damned before she lose it.

"So this is my end huh?" she asked Meteryu as she looked at him to confirm. He only nodded in response. Then the thought of Natsu came to mind, she seem to see him standing there with Wendy and a little girl, she had pink hair that was down her small little back and she looked a lot like Erza, with his smile. Erza went wide eyed as she seen that this was her suppose to be future. Before she can reach out to Natsu and her family, she seen it get cracked like glass. Everything was gone.

"Your time has come Titania, the fairy queen will be reaped by this sword. DEMON SWORD TECHNIQUE: TRIPOR FANG." he called out as he initiated his one hit technique. Erza stared; this was it. So this was how she met her end? By underestimating her opponent and getting her throat pierced? She was about to let her end come until Natsu came up when they fought against Laxus. She remember her promise she made to him as she defended against the lightning lacrima. 'Natsu, my life is a life you saved. I won't throw it away.' Then her most recent vision came to her mind again. Her daughter she was smiling like Natsu waiting for her with open arms. She wanted to meet her and she be damned if she lost that chance.

"Begone Titania" Meteryu said as his sword projected a flashing light as it went at lightning speed at her throat.

Before it could kill her Erza switched to her Japanese cloth armor and used her twin katanas to parry his sword slash from her throat and it lodged into her shoulder. Erza screamed in pain as she the cut did it's damage, but it wasn't fatal. 'Wendy can heal this later hopefully' she thought as she dropped one of her swords and held her bleeding shoulder.

Meteryu was shocked. He wasn't expecting her to parry it, but she did. She also seem to be not as strong enough to completely deflect the speed of it. 'Well she did avoid her demise, i'll give her that, guess i need to stay true to my word' he thought. "Wonderful, that was amazing reflexes" he said as he swung her blood off his sword. "you actually made a fool out of me and never-" he was cut off as Erza was in his face with her twin swords. 'She didn't even let me finish!' he thought as he brought his sword up to defend.

"I could care less what you have to say Meteryu, but like i said i have things to do and you're in my way." she said with a cold tone as she requips into her Armadura fairy armor again. She stepped to the side as he tried to strike at fast speeds at her throat. 'all he is trying to assassinate me, i see it all now!' she thought as she used one of her dual sword to knock his sword away. It flew until it landed a few feet away.

"YOU IMPRESS ME TITANIA, BUT I WON'T LOSE HERE" Meteryu said outloud. It was abnormal for him to talk like this, but now it was all or nothing. He created a spear of sand and jabbed towards Erza stomach, hoping to pierce her. He went wide eyed as she moved at fast speeds and was behind winced as her shoulder was screaming to be healed from the damage she received earlier. 'THIS ENDS NOW' she thought as she requipped into her flight armor.

"YOU DIE NOW METERYU" she yelled out as she struck him in all directions with her sword. "SONIC CLAW" she screamed out as 4 slices cut him up and sent him flying back. Meteryu coughed up blood as he screamed in pain. He looked up to see she was standing right over him with her sword pointed at his throat.

*cough* Y-you were stronger than i e-expected Titania, you have proven me the impossible can happen *cough*" he said as he felt his breath starting to shorten.

"I can't lose here, you were right i got a person i want to see, and i have a love i have to confess after i'm done with your team. Fairy Tail will end you reapers and save this town" she said as she got ready to plunge her sword in his head to kill him.

"Heh, i see that now. Anyway take my sword, you earned it. I will warn you though, the powers are dark, but if you can control it like i did, you won't have no name of the weapon is Storm." he said as he felt himself starting to see darkness.

"Thank you Meteryu, you were a worthy warrior and i will honor you weapon, but u are a still a criminal in my eyes, begone." Erza said as she finished him off with a stab to the heart instead of the head.

*Sigh* Was all Erza could do as that long battle was over. She never had fear like that before of dying and she now had a new goal to meet. See that young girl who she seen in that vision. She hoped Natsu would feel the same way. As she thought of Natsu she smiled and then fell unconscious from the lost of blood from her shoulder injury.

 **With Gray…**

Gray was fighting Boomi with everything he had. This lightning guy was strong no doubt about that, but compared to Laxus he knew he had a chance to beat him.

"You are quite amusing yah foo, i never thought to see you still moving this fast." Boomi thought as he was panting too. He was expecting to finish Gray off fast so his team can meet at the rendezvous point and go for that man and publicly execute that old bastard.

"Heh you are too Boomi, but like i said; your tricks are done here you can't beat me" Gray said as he held his ice sword to Boomi again. This seem to tick the lightning mage off again as he was tired of this fool's mouth.

"OK YAH FOO, GET READY TO GET TOASTED!" HE YELLED AS STARTED TO GATHER A POWERFUL STORM OF THUNDER IN HIS HANDS. "THUNDER GOD RAMAGE" Boomi called as blue lightning and thunder bolts struck all over the place causing Gray to dodge around, hoping not to get struck.

Gray jumped in the air and started forming ice. "ICE MAKE: LANCE" he called as he shot ice at speeds really fast which caused Boomi to pull his thunder cloak out and vanish. 'I need to shut him down now" Gray thought as he was growing tired and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge that lightning much longer.

"This has gone on long enough Boomi, don't you think? Maybe we should end this with a little bang?" Gray said as he smiled towards Boomi.

Boomi in response just smirked like a maniac. "You took the words out my mouth kid. Boomi is the man for big bangs yah foo" He said trying to act all cool. Then he looked towards gray with a serious face. "You ready to lose here?" he said as he charged up another storm.

Gray formed a sword of ice in his hand. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur" he said as he got ready to attack with the weapon. Boomi laughed his maniac laugh before teleporting via thunder above Gray.

"GET READY TO BOW DOWN YAH FOO, GREAT STORM POWER: GOD'S STRIKE" he shouted as a giant thunder sword struck at Gray, Gray went wide eyed as he seen a giant sword of lightning drop towards him. 'SHIT I GOTTA BE QUICK' he thought as his mind raced to defend against the attack.

"ICE MAKE: IGLOO" he called as he made an igloo around him to absorb the blast. The thunder sword broke through the igloo and hit Gray, electrocuting gray with hundreds and thousands of volts.

Boomi landed as he watched Grey's igloo was destroyed and seen his body laid out and burned to a crisp. "HAHA I TOLD YOU I AM THE MAN" Boomi said praising himself of destroying Gray. What happened next caught him off guard. Grays body broke apart to let him know it was only a ice clone of him. 'again?' Boomi thought as he seen a movement behind him.

"You aren't the only one that can catch someone by the element of surprise." Gray said as he was crouched behind Boomi with his arms crossed under him. He charged past Boomi with two swords in hand. "ICE BRINGER" he shouted as Boomi was struck in the chest and had ice protruding from it.

Boomi yelled in pain as he didn't see this coming. "You going to pay-" he was interrupted by Gray who was holding a bazooka made of ice. "You are done here" ICE MAKE: CANNON" he shouted as he shot a massive cannonball of ice towards Boomi which exploded and cause Boomi to fly into a ice wall.

"What is this power" Boomi thought as he tried to shake off the dizziness he had and the pain he felt from his chest. He looked down to see he had been cut up by ice and was bleeding. "You actually strong yah foo, but don't think because you going to beat me you gonna stop eternal reap" he said as he laughed weakly.

Gray just looked at Boomi as he seen that the thunder mage was done. He summoned a giant ice hammer as he got ready to strike the final blow. "It took awhile to catch you, and after all that frustration of not hitting you, i finally caught you. Fairy Tail will end you people and you people will be erased from history." Gray said as he looked at Boomi with a serious face. "ICE HAMMER" he shouted as he brought the hammer down on Boomi head, crushing his skull and ultimately ending him.

Gray look towards the rest of the none destroyed town and gave a small smile. 'a little bit of the town got destroyed and that's going to cost us because of Fairy Tail's destructive nature, but the job will get done. I'm coming you guys' thought as he ran towards the nearest explosion he hoped would be his teammate fighting.

 **With Wendy…**

Hatsuya dodged a flaming fist as she was now on the receiving end of Wendy's fighting. 'This was suppose to be a fun warm up but now it's a full fight and she is giving me hell.' she thought as she dodged wave of blue flames sent towards her.

"You are quite amusing girl, but it's time to end you" Hatsuya smiled as she started to grow blue flames around her. Her hair became blue fire, her fingertips had flaming claw tips, and she had flaming wings. "DRAGON FORCE" she shouted as she looked at Wendy.

Wendy had a look of awe and so did Carla. 'So this is dragon force for this dragon?' Wendy asked herself as she looked at Hatsuya. Then she remembered that she needed to end this fight still.

"I'm going to end you now" Hatsuya said with a menacing smile. She started to suck the blue flames up that were on her body. Wendy smirked as she started to suck up wind and blue flames as well. 'If Natsu-nii can do it, so can i !' she thought as she prepared to roar.

"HOLY BLAZE BREATH" Hatsuya roared out as a blast of blue flames flew towards Wendy.

"ROAR OF THE BLAZING SKY DRAGON" Wendy shouted back as a blue vortex flew towards Hatsuya, seconds later to be amplified by her sky magic. The roars collided and cancelled each other out.

"After the dust cleared up both dragon slayers were breathing heavy. Hatsuya underestimated her and wasn't expecting Wendy to last as long as she did. 'She's reaching her limit, i need to finish this now' she said as she got into a weird pose.

'huh" both Wendy and Carla thought as they watch magic circles appear. "This needs to end now girlie, i need to save my magic as i still want to kick Salamanders ass" she said as she was charging her magic. The words she said seem to tick Wendy back off again as she looked at her with a death glare.

"Like i told you, you wont touch my onii -chan." she said as the flames around her picked up. Hatsuya gave her a smug grin as she seen that Wendy's rage was getting the better of her again. 'Perfect, keep that attitude a little longer girlie.' Hatsuya thought.

Wendy was getting impatient and she needed to end this now. So she did something she see Natsu do all the time, she charged at her opponent.

'DEAR LORD CHILD, YOU JUST LIKE HIM!' Carla thought as she watched her friend charge head first into battle again.

Hatsuya had to delay her magic charge up as she had to block a kick that was sent at her head. They were in hand to hand combat until Hatsuya kicked Wendy in her stomach, which knocked her away.

Wendy gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her.' I need to stop charging in, i just gonna keep getting beaten' she thought. 'What would Natsu-nii do at a time like this?' she thought as the flames around her died out a bit. Then a light bulb seemingly went off above her head. She gave her sweet smile that everyone knew then looked at Katsuya with a menacing grin "I'm all fired up" she said as she looked at the blaze dragon slayer.

This seem to irritate Hatsuya as she hated that catch phrase. "You even speak like him, ugh!" Hatsuya said as she was annoyed. "It was fun girlie but now you must die" she said as her charge up was done. "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: PHOENIX STAR STRIKE" she called out as she shout a giant flame phoenix in the air that seem to grow bigger by the second. "NOW BURN TO DEATH" she shouted as the blazing bird descend at Wendy at a fast pace, its beak aimed towards her.

Wendy smiled as she waited for it to hit her. This caused Hatsuya to look at her with suspicion as she watch wendy look at her with a smirk. 'What is she up to?' Hatsuya thought as watched her blaze phoenix hit Wendy as the move caused a torrent of blue flames to explode and set the whole area they were in on fire.

"WENDY!" came the voice from Natsu as he and Happy landed a distance from Hatsuya. The blaze sky dragon smiled as she looked towards Natsu. "Right in time Salamander, i guess Tato was too weak to handle you, i knew that and i'm sure the rest of my team has fallen, but i won't be so easy" she said as her first erupted in flames.

"How can you say that about your team? More importantly what did you do to \Wendy!" he shouted as he felt rage building up in him. If she was dead, this woman would face his wrath.

"HAHAHAHAHA i see why she calls you older brother, she acts just like you getting all..  
she didn't get to finish as she seen the wind picked up around her and a blaze wall of fire surrounded her. 'this isn't my magic. theres no way she could've..' she came out her thoughts as she looked at where she didn't want to believe is true.

'She's just like me, she gained another element like me and Gajeel, kick ass WENDY' he smiled as he looked at her proudly.

'INCREDIBLE' Happy and Carla thought as they looked on in amazement. There go Wendy standing there unharmed by Hatsuya's flame phoenix, but was using its properties and channeling the fire and wind to trap Hatsuya.

Wendy looked at her with a serious face, that scared Hatsuya. No scared was even a word, she was frightened, terrified. "How are you e-even alive?" Hatsuya said as she looked Wendy. It seem she used Hatsuya phoenix heal and wasn't even hurt at all.

"I used my sky magic to increase your strength and made you overshoot the power of your flame bird. Now, it's my turn to unleash my new move." she said as she was done charging up the wind and blue flames that trapped Hatsuya.

'A magic barrier? i'm trapped what is this?' Hatsuya thought until she heard Wendy shout. "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: SHATTERING LIGHT:BLAZING SKY DRILL" she called out as the barrier that trapped Hatsuya, condensed into a blast that overwhelmed her and sent her flying away. The sheer power behind the move caused Natsu to actually step back, he never thought Wendy would release something this strong. That's when he knew; she would surpass him one day.

After Wendy finished her move, it seem it completely drained her of her magic and she fell over out of her blazing sky dragon state.

"WENDY" Natsu yelled as he ran over and seen that she was resting peacefully from exhaustion. "You made me proud out there, you normally is shy but you fought for our family and what was right" he said in a loving tone, which something you don't hear from Natsu too often.

He didn't notice, but Wendy didn't fall sleep yet and heard his words. She smiled 'I made you proud of me, i'm glad Natsu-nii" she smiled before darkness overtook her.  
Natsu sat there awhile before he picked her up in his arms as Happy picked up the down Carla and thet started to walked back towards his friends, he knew the battle was over and a new beginning was coming.

 **The next day** …

"UGH I HATE THESE THINGS! WENDY, HEAL US WILL YAH?" Natsu shouted out as he was wrapped in bandages. Him and the rest of Team Natsu was in a hospital room as they had to recover before they could head back to Magnolia. A Group of rune knights came and collected the unconscious and some dead members of Eternal Reap.

The town came out in joy as they knew the terrorism was over and was happily starting to rebuild their once great town.

Erza slapped Natsu in the head as seen he was being outrageously stupid asking something like that. "Idiot, don't you have any concern that your sister is fatigue and using her magic could harm her?" she scolded.

Natsu rubbed his head as he muttered a sorry. Everyone laughed as they enjoyed each other's company. They each told about their battle and what happened and got lots of mixed reactions. Erza showed the sword she was given, and Wendy was able to muster up a little bit of blue fire from her hand before she fell back onto her pillow from exhaustion.

"Seems, you need to recharge your strength and let the flames adjust to your sky magic" Natsu said as he ruffled Wendy's hair, which earned him a giggle from her.

"Excuse me from my interruption Fairytail, i just wanted to stop by and say thank you for saving Logatown. I also have your reward." he said as he handed Erza a check for 500,000,000 jewels. "I was gonna give you only a fourth of that for damages but seen that it wasn't you guys fault for the damages." he said with a smile. Everyone smiled and thanked him. "At Least they are gone for good and we don't have to worry of them again, i thank you truly again and now i will take my leave. I'm gonna pay a visit to my son's grave." Mr Han said as he took his leave.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Natsu yelled as he pressed the hospital button at least a thousand times to call for a nurse. Erza smacked him in the head again. "Ow, by the way Erza i gotta tell you something come here" he gestured towards himself so he can whisper to her.

Confusing everyone and Erza being curious as to what he had to say came and brought her ear close to him. What happened next made her face redder than her hair. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and gave her his toothy grin.

Lucy looked on with big eyes, Gray jaw was dropped,Happy and Carla looked on with pure stupidity and Wendy only giggled. Everyone turned to her as they seen she was laughing. "So Erza-san is going to be your mate Natsu-nii?" She smiled which caused everyone except Natsu to have a jaw drop.

Natsu smiled his toothy grin as he still had Erza in his arms. She thought about everything that happened and remembered her wanted to do this! She wanted to confess and be all romantic and shit, but noooo here comes Natsu being all bold. He's going to pay. That's all that went through her head. "Natsu…" Erza said as her eyes covered her hair.

"Yes.." he said out of fear before he had gotten the slap of his life. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL A KISS FROM ME" she yelled out with a red face and proceeded to punish Natsu.

"Hey Wendy, why did you ask Natsu that anyway" Lucy asked as she wondered why the young dragon would ask such a thing. Wendy smiled and pointed to her noise. "A dragon always knows" she said as they all watch Natsu get beaten by Erza with a laugh.

 **That day ended for Fairytail as they had a great victory, and with their type of family bond, they were unstoppable.**

 **WENDY: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! I WAS REALLY COOL AND NATSU-NII KISSED ERZA-SAN! Vespuria-san is fightning Natsu-nii about something so i'm here to close it out. See you guys tomorrow as he promised. REVIEW PLS BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training & Confessions

**Vespuria: Yooooooo, back with chapter 4. Lol i need to stop being so late on my chapter post, but im working on it. Anyway this chapter was just fluff really as i really wanted to get Erza and Natsu started. I don't know if i rushed it, but meh i kinda regret it as they all lovey dovey next to me now. Hmmm As for Wendy, i wanted to wait for her to use her blaze state again, but how they did Natsu's in the canon it sucked when he barely uses it. So i'm going to have them train off it to get stronger, but not to where they will depend off it. I'm going to focus on NaZa more too, but i won't forget that THIS IS STILL WENDY'S story. Next chapter will be more side story, that's all im saying no more telling secrets.**

 **Wendy: Soooo to finish it off, see you guys at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 4: Training & Confessions**

It's been a week since the events of Logatown, a week since they beat Eternal Reap, and a week since… he kissed her. Erza mind had been on that, ever since they returned back home to Fairy Tail. She didn't know what to say when she seen him, and her face always flushed red when she thought of his lips on hers.

"Gahhhh this is frustrating!" Erza yelled as she clutched her head. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain white haired bar maid.

"What's on your mind Erza? You been yelling and thinking for quite some time now." Mira asked politely. She normally never seen the red head act like this, so now she was curious as to why.

*sigh* "It's nothing big Mira, just been trying to cope with this and understand something" she said as her cheeks went red as the kiss came to mind. Mira looked at her suspiciously and then smiled.

"Whatever it is, i'm sure it has something to do with Natsu" she said. Erza face went crimson at the mention of his name. 'bingo' Mira thought to herself.

"H-how do you know what i was thinking?" Erza stuttered out. She knew she wasn't that obvious was she?

"I assume it's about how he kissed your randomly." she said as she hit the nail on the coffin. Erz looked horrified. Mira was basically reading her like a book.

"You scare me how observant you are Mira" Erza said as she let out a small laugh, Mira did the same as well.

"I suppose so, but anyway you should finally confess. It's been a few years if you don't count Tenrou Island" she said trying to nudge her.

Everyone, well mostly everyone knew that Erza had a different side when it came to Natsu. "I know Mira, I know. It's just idk what to do now. I was planning to when we got done with Logatown, but he threw me for a loop when he kissed me randomly. Not to mention it, Wendy asked him am i his mate…" She trailed off.

This seem to make Mira let out a gasp as she didn't know that part. "W-wait so Wendy, s-said that?" she asked in a stutter, she had a little tint of pink on her cheeks as she knew that must've been really embarrassing.

"YEAH SO I WAS LIKE WHAT TO DO,WHAT TO DO...thanks" Erza said as she calmed down when Mira put a slice of cake in front of her. "I just, i don't know how i should ask him out now." she said a little defeated, taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"No worries Erza, it's Natsu here and if he chosen you to be his mate, then all is ok. Just when you feel ready go seal the deal" Mira said with a wink as she left to attend to some members that called her,

Seal the deal" Erza whispered as her face went red at what she meant. After finishing the last of her cheesecake she felt more relieved. She took a deep breath before she yelled out to everyone/ "Where is Natsu?!" She yelled out. This silenced the guild as everyone wondered why she needed the salmon haired dragon.

"Umm he's out with Wendy and Gajeel they should be in the woods by the lake." Levy replied back.

"Thank you" Erza said as she prepared to head that way. She was ready to get this over with now. As she left she heard whispers that seem to make her redder and redder by the second.

Questions like, Is they finally gonna get together? re they gonna take it further then that kiss? Maybe she gonna beat him? Mira just laughed as Erza hurried and left, slamming the guild doors short. 'Good Luck Erza' she said as the guild went back to normal.

 **In the woods…**

"So, how am i suppose to do this again?" Wendy asked again as she seem to be getting more frustrated. They been here since this morning her, Natsu, and Gajeel were trying to train her to get better control of her Blaze powers that she recently gotten. So far no good as she couldn't call upon the magic either by itself or to her blazing sky dragon mode.

"Hmmm, i'm trying to think as to why it's not working" Natsu said as he tried to think.

"Salamander, remember you ate that god slayers fire and had it for that one time? Maybe that's why it's not working, it was a one time thing." Gajeel said as he crossed his arms. He sure this was probably why she couldn't call upon this power. Wendy had gotten sad as she really liked that power she had against Hatsuya.

"Wait, if you think about it i ate the powers of a god, and then Laxus gave me his powers; which i remind you he is a dragon slayer. There's gotta be a different reason as to why Wendy can't use both?" Natsu said as his hand got covered in Lightning, then fire, before they mixed.

"Can you use your free willing Gajeel-nii?" Wendy asked as she looked up at the older dragon slayer. He nodded in response as he produced a shadow like aura around him.

"Well i don't know then, i got things to do so i'll catch you guys later, come on Lily!" The iron dragon slayer said as he and Panther Lily left to go do their own personal training. Wendy got sad as she was expecting Natsu to leave too, and she would have to figure it out on her own.

She was brought out her thoughts as her hair was ruffled much to her annoyance by Natsu. "Don't worry about that tincan he's just not as cool as us since he can't use fire. I'll be her 100% of the way to make sure you can use those flames of yours anytime you want, ok?" Natsu said as he gave her his toothy grin.

This cheered Wendy up immediately, this was why she was so much closer to Natsu than Gajeel. He always knew what to do to cheer her up, and was willing to do anything for her. She hugged him and whispered "Thank you Natsu-nii, i'll make you proud" Natsu smiled and hugged her back.

"So what do you say, we have a little spar?" he said as his fist got covered in flames. "I know you're fired up" he said with his menacing grin. Wendy gave a menacing grin that could rival his own as the wind picked up around them. "You know me well Onii-san" she said as she got in a fighting stance.

This caught Happy and Carla's attention. "She really does have something that close to Natsu, he really gave her that love like Grandeeny." Carla said as she smiled at the two sparring dragon slayers. "Aye, they really are something" Happy said as he chewed on one of the few fish he and Lily caught moments ago.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW" Natsu shouted out as his feet set ablaze and sent a kick towards Wendy. She countered by jumping up and bringing a kick down of wind to stop Natsu's attack. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW".

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON" Wendy shouted as she roared her vortex of winds towards Natsu, Natsu jumped up and brought his flame fist together. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME" he shouted as he made a giant fireball of fire to stop Wendy's roar. Wendy forgetting it's fire only amplified the attack and was on the receiving end.

"OH CRAP, I'M SORRY" Natsu shouted as he ran to his down sibling. When he reached there he had to dodge a fist of wind aimed at his head. After that, it was Wendy who was sending a barrage of punches and kicks to him. "Shame on you Natsu-nii if you think that would bring me down!" she shouted as they continued to have their fist to fist combat.

"hehe im sorry i doubted you Wendy, but you got so much better at fighting in close quarters" Natsu pointed out as he had to keep blocking and defending against her attacks. Wendy smiled at his praise as she tried to sweep his leg from under him.

They both jumped away from each other as they were breathing heavily. Happy and Carla sat in the distance as they looked in awe at how Wendy held her own against Natsu in that little fist fight. Little did they know, a redhead was watching as well.

Erza smiled as she been here since after Gajeel left. She watched how Natsu cheered her up and offered to train her until she learned her other mode better. Erza cheeks went red as she remembered that vision of the family she seen in the future. The older Natsu, the older Wendy, and her daughter. 's-so me and him did the n-nasty' She shook her head as she didn't want to think of the process of creating a child with Natsu.

Erza was brought out her thoughts as she seen a flicker of blue come from the bluenette. Everyone who seen it mouth drop as Wendy actually smiled. 'So that's the trick huh? I guess i can deal with this' Wendy thought as she tried to use her healing spell to regenerate her stamina, only for it to activate the blue fires that healed her when she fought Hatsuya.

"OHHHH i seen blue fire! It's a start, show me whatcha got" Natsu said as he gathered himself in his lightning flame dragon mode.

Wendy smiled as she set herself ablaze with blue fire and wind started to gather heavily around them "I hope you're ready" she said as she charged at Natsu.

"This is going to get very destructive, very fast" Carla said as she watched the two dragon slayers fight it out again. "Aye…" Happy said as he looked on with amazement.

'I didn't see that coming, i would think she could only fuel that at that one time. She's gonna be powerful' Erza thought as she watched the two siblings brawl. "Well, if they get out of hand, I'll stop them" Erza said in a whisper as she leaned back against the tree to see where this spar would lead to.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST" Natsu said as his fist crackled with lightning and fire as he sent a punch towards Wendy. Thinking fast Wendy said an enchantment "VERNIER" she shouted as she was able to move faster than Natsu and was behind him.

"Whoa, nice timing" Natsu said as he turned around to get a flaming kick to the face. He was sent into multiple trees. "Awww, guess i gotta go beast mode" he said with a grin. He charged Wendy with speeds as he punched her with a lighting flame fist in the stomach and sent her flying into the nearby river.

After a few seconds, Wendy swam back to the top. "That was *gasp* mean *gasp* Natsu-nii" she said as she tried to gasp for air.

"Hey, this is the only way to train you to get stronger. I want you to surpass me one day, so until then get ready to get a beating" he said as he jumped in the air. He gather a lightning hand and a flaming hand and smashed them together to make a flaming lightning ball. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME" he shouted as he sent the attack at Wendy.

Wendy went wide eyed as she tried to swim away from the area of impact, until Carla got her and flew to the air. Erza looked at Natsu with a death glare, which sent a random chill down his spine. "OIIII NATSU THAT'S OVERDOING IT" Happy shouted as he was in Natsu's face. The fireball hit where Wendy was at and exploded, destroying the part of the forest they were in, and caused the river to be dried out, with dead fish all over the place.

"hehe, atleast theres fish all over Happy" he said with a cheesy grin as he looked away. The exceeds mouth watered as he ran to his new paradise.

Carla scoffed as she had Wendy in the air by her collar. "Are you ok child?" she asked as she heard Wendy start giggling."When.." she was cut off as Wendy caused her to release her grip on her.

Wendy landed and looked at Natsu with her signature smile. "Ok Natsu-nii my turn to be flashy!" she shouted as if an excited kid that accomplished something. "Huh?" he said as he seen a flame circle was at his feet. "MY NEW MOVE..." she trailed off as the air started to get hot.

"BLAZING SKY RAY" Wendy called as a tunnel of blue flames and wind engulfed Natsu. Everyone had their jaw dropped as the wasn't expecting to see this. The tunnel was big enough to be seen by anyone in town. After a few seconds the tunnel exploded and sent a shockwave of high winds throughout the entire forest.

After the dust settled down, Natsu was left on his hands and knees, narrowly avoiding darkness that called for unconsciousness. 'Whoa that was powerful and hurt like shit' he thought as he breathed heavily. Wendy sat across from him breathing hard too as she felt all her magic was nearly gone.

"w-what was it-that?" Carla stuttered out as she looked at her blue haired friend in shock. "A-aye Wendy, that w-was dangerous" Happy stuttered out as well.

't-that was p-powerful;' Erza thought stunned. She wasn't expecting that at all. Then she smiled, 'Just as destructive as a Fairytail wizard should be' she thought proudly. She decided it was time to show herself. "Marvelous! Just simply marvelous Wendy" Erza said as she approached them with clapping.

Wendy blushed as she looked away to hide her embarrassment. She was tired, that move drained most of her magic, but she wouldn't luckily it didn't drain her completely. "T-thanks" she said as she kept blushing. She was happy she got praise from someone like Erza.

"Erza whatcha doin here?" Happy asked after overcoming his shock. He flew till he landed on her shoulder.

"Well i wanted to speak to Natsu… alone" she said as her cheeks tinted a bit. Happy seeing that she blushed decided to troll her. "Oh i get it, you liiiiiiiike him" he said tongue rolling.

"GET LOST!" she shouted as she kicked Happy away.. "Damn cat…" she said as her cheeks were flushed red. "Anyway i wanted to speak to Natsu, but i seen you and him were sparring so i decided to watch." she said with a small smile.

"Carla, take me to our house. I need a longgggg bath, and i don't have the strength to walk hehe" she smiled as Carla picked her up. "Honestly child, this what you get for being all macho like him." she said as she got ready to fly away.

"Erza-san i got a question?" Wendy asked innocently. "

What is it Wendy?" she asked as she looked at her.

"Are you here to confess to my brother?" she asked as she looked at her with a sweet smile.

Erza face went red as her hair when that question went off. This was the second time Wendy then asked an embarrassing question and it was just too much. "Y-Yes i am" She said as she couldn't really avoid the little dragon slayer's gaze.

"Cool! Good luck, and don't worry he's been waiting for this too Erza-nee" she said as she signaled to have Carla fly them to her house. Erza was looking stupid as she heard what Wendy called her.

"D-did she? Dammit, today they just fucking with me mentally" she said as she looked over at Natsu who was asleep. His clothes were torn and he had bruises, but after taking that attack and using all that high powered magic who wouldn't be tired.

Erza sat down next to the sleeping dragon slayer as she watched him snore away. She smiled for a few minutes and played with his hair. Then she sighed and smacked Natsu… hard.

Natsu woke up on the defense, only to get smacked in the head again. "HEY would you stop?!" he said with a annoyed voice. Erza had a tick mark on her head and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen here, you would've hurt your little sister with that attack you little shit." she said with a glare that look like she was ready to beat his ass. Natsu smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry hehe, anyway she's getting better by the day, normally i be the one who wants actio, but since we been back she's been making me train with her everyday. I was thinking to take a training trip with her." he said before he was slapped again. "WHAT.." he did not finish as he was met with a teary eyed Erza.

"Idiot… i understand how important she is too you… but there's another person who wants that attention too…" she said as she started to shake. Natsu looked at her as he didn't know what to say. Here go The Mighty Titania crying… again. Last time she cried was in the tower of heaven. That was because of Jellal, but that was long ago. Now it was because of him.

Erza… look at me" Natsu said in a whisper as he looked down. 'I guess it's time huh dad? I wasn't really ready to show my feelings, but the time is now to reveal that secret' he thought as he tried to process what he was about to do.

"Erza… please look at me" he said once more as he seen she was still sobbing. Natsu being impatient as always, lifted her chin up and gave her his toothy grin. "I know why you were here, and i know what you wanna talk about. I been waiting." he said. Erza went wide eyed as she thought about what Wendy said not to long ago.

"W-well, here me out please…." she said as her cheeks went red. 'God he makes me blush like a teenage girl' she thought. She shook her head and wiped the tears she had in her eyes. "Things been bugging me Natsu, and one of them is that kiss that happened a week ago. Then it was when Wendy asked you, was i your mate?" she said. She took a breath as she wanted to finish. "So im here to confirm three things, one what she meant by that, two what do you mean by been waiting, and three where do we stand." she said as she looked him in the eye.

Natsu looked away from her after their eye gaze and stared at the sunset. Since the forest was halfway destroyed, atleast they could benefit from the sunset. Natsu sat there for a bit as he tried to think how he wanted to put this.

Erza luckily had patience on her side today as she waited some minutes so he can think. As she turned her head towards the sunset as well they watched it for a second before Natsu decided to finally speak.

"Ok, so where to begin…" he trailed off as he thought of ways to answer her questions. After a few more minutes of thinking he gave her his toothy grin. "Well for one, What Wendy mean was what she meant." he said as he looked at Erza with a serious tone before sighing. "Well the reason i kissed you is because, i chose you as my mate. My forever lover. Dragon slayers are like dragons. We have one mate and we won't know who it is until after we get a weird sensation." he said as he told her how it goes.

She didn't get to reply as he held up his hand so he can finish. "Igneel told me this long ago that i would have a lover and that i would find her when that feeling came. I didn't really get that feeling into after a year after i joined Fairytail. I noticed it right away, but i didn't know who it was from." he said as looked back towards the sunset. "I thought it was Lisanna at first, but then i was wrong as it went way when we raised Happy. Then i thought it was Mira, but again it went away." He then smiled as he looked at Erza. "Then when that day me and Gray was fighting and you punished us, i got that feeling at full force, and i knew then it was you. I just never said anything because i knew you had a crush on Jellal and that you didn't have nothing to do with a idiot like me" he said sadly as he looked away.

Erza was at a lost of words as she looked at him. 'So it's been that long huh? I never would've thought' she thought as she looked down. Had she known that, she would have probably denied him when they were younger, because she did have her eyes on Jellal. She did for a long time till after the grand magic games. "I see.." was all she can muster up to say.

"yeah, anyway question 2." Natsu said as he smiled again as he still looked at the sunset. "Like i said again, i been waiting for this. It comes back to us dragon slayers. When we find our mate, we'll feel the things they feel. So i felt your pain for the longest of hurt from Jellal, which is why i wanted to kill him" he said honestly. Erza eyes were wide as she never knew he felt what pain or things she did. She then realized something.

"So thats how you knew that i liked you then? and you waited until i felt ready to come talk to you about these feelings?" she asked as she looked at him. He nooded and her eyes started to tear up a bit. This idiot should have told her this a long time ago. "Anyway, also each dragon slayer mate has the dragon slayer's scent. So that's why Wendy asked that question because she smelt me mark you." he said. This caused Erza to blush before she slapped him.

:"I dont know what you mean by that, but ill make you pay for marking me without my consent" she said with a glare that made Natsu sweatdrop. "Aye.." he said weakly as he looked away.

"So i get what you are saying, so about my third question…" she trailed off as this was the moment of truth, She believed everything he said as she known Natsu to never lie. It was, how would she confess her love for him.

"The third one is easy!" he yelled as he smiled fully. Erza looked at him "What do…" she didn't even finish as she was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. It sent a shock through her and her eyes widened before she closed them and let his warm lips mesmerize her. This is what she wanted, and it was much better than the one she received a week ago.

After a few seconds Natsu broke the kiss much to Erza's disappointment as she tried to follow his lips for another. "I needed to breath" he said as he smiled that Erza still wanted more. "I really do truly love you Erza and i want to spend my life with you as my one and only. We can go on adventures and even just be KICK ASS!" he shouted as Erza giggled at his version of a confession.

"I love you too Natsu, i been waiting to say this for awhile now and im glad i am now. " she said as she looked him in the eye. Seeing he had his full attention she finished. "When i fought that Meteryu guy at Eternal Reap, i kept having visions of you for reasons i didn't know. "I seen a future that i wasn't expecting and it had you, Wendy, and a little pink haired girl" she said as she sheen his eyes went wide. "Yes, i know what you gonna say, but it was our daughter i seen.. At that moment, i knew i couldn't lose to him and that i was gonna be with you and Wendy for the rest of my life. I would love that family. I know Wendy would be excited as shit if i told her i seen her she would be an aunt in the future." she said with a laugh.

Natsu laughed as he agreed. He never knew Erza would be like this, and wasn't expecting a confession like this to happen so soon. "So, i guess that answers your questions right?" he said as he looked at her.

Erza looked down as she seem like something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" Natsu said with a worried voice as he looked at her. Erza face had a tint of pink on them then she just boldly grabbed Natsu's scarf and brought him in for another passionate kiss. Natsu licked her lips, asking for entrance and she opened it and their tongues battled for dominance.

After a few seconds they broke apart as they needed air. "Wow.." they both said as that kiss was amazing. "Welp i know i need to get home and cook for Wendy" he said as he got up and stretched all his aching bones. He offered Erza a hand as she stood up as well.

"So she lives with you know? I wonder what happened to her after i heard she left fairy hills" Erza said. Natsu smiled as he started walking with Erza in tow, their hands interlocked.

"Yeah she does, and we make it work with our little space." he said as they got onto the path that led to his home. "So why are you taking me with you…?" Erza said as her face went red from starting to thinking dirty thoughts. 'its too early for that, and it's a child in the house!' she mentally screamed.

"Well it's dark now, and i don't want you walking home by yourself. So eat some dinner and bunk with us tonight' he said with his toothy grin. Erza just smiled as she could get use to this.

"I one more question Natsu, since i'm your mate; you said i was marked where is it?" she said as inspected her skin to see any marks. Natsu laughed as he seen her look for the mark. "Oh, I will have to show you another time." he said with a little mischievous grin as chill went down her spine.

 **At Natsu and Wendy's house…**

Natsu kicked open the door as he had Erza behind him still holding her hand. Wendy ran from her room to only grow a bigger smile than she had. She could tell that it all went well as they both had smiles.

"Soooo how'd it go?" Wendy said as she hugged Natsu. Natsu smiled as his reply was a kiss to Erza's cheek, which caused the redhead to blush and smack him on the head.

"Don't do that so boldly" she said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Wendy in return squealed as she was happy for them. "This is so awesome, now i have a sister in law!" she said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him from Erza much to her annoyance. "Anyway, we hungry Natsu-nii!" Wendy called as Carla and Happy came in.

Natsu smiled as he started to get dinner started. Erza smiled as she watched him. 'Guess i won't have to cook always then' she thought as she closed the door behind her.

 **1 hour later…**

After having dinner and everyone seem to be full, they sat and talked. Natsu and Erza told the three of their relationship and Carla was Happy, and Happy well he was trolling them. Natsu had to blackmail him with tons of fish if he didn't spill it to the guild and let them do it.

"Anyway, Wendy today was a great day. You have a lot to work on with your blaze sky state as you need to work on last longer with it. I'll teach you tomorrow or try to teach you to only call on just the blaze fire." he said which got a happy nod from the bluenette.

"Oh and Natsu-nii can you take me to the clothing store, i wanna have a change of a new outfit. I feel it's time for a new set of clothes for a new look." she said as she looked at him. Erza smiled as she seen how excited Wendy was.

"I can take you tomorrow Wendy, i can take you to Heart Kreuz and have your own armor made; how does that sound?" The redhead said as she looked at Wendy. When the smaller dragon slayer squealed with excitement she took it as a yes.

'So i'm stuck with a family of dragons? I can deal with that' she said with a smile. After about an hour of more speaking and plans everyone got ready for bed. Erza decided she would stay the night as, it would take to long to get back to Fairy Hills. She and Natsu would discuss on how they would live and when she could move in.

"Good Night Erza-nee" Wendy called out as she got in her bed. She was sharing with Erza until they figured out how they would get everything settled. Tomorrow was a big day and she knew it was.

"Good night Wendy" Erza replied as she got in the bed next to the younger dragon slayer. Wendy cuddled next to her as fell fast asleep. Erza smiled at how adorable Wendy was. She really was a sweetheart, and her love for Natsu as her brother was enough for Erza to love her as a younger sister. Natsu peeked his head in to see how everything was.

"You still up?" Erza asked as she looked towards the door. Natsu quietly walked over and kissed Wendy on the forehead. Then kissed Erza on the lips as he headed back towards the door. "Just checking in on my ladies" he said with his toothy grin as he went to go get back in his hammock.

Erza smiled as she let sleep start to overtake her. She could get use to this life, and with this new family she would make sure their bond will forever be strong. She was glad today turned out the way it did, and she knew this was the beginning of their adventure.

 **Vespuria: I know it wasn't much, but i think it was a good chapter. This story will be one of the best famiy fics ever. IM DETERMINED!**

 **Erza: Oh really now?**

 **Vespuria: Yes Yes, now why are you here, i did my work for you and Natsu. Shouldn't you be with your man?**

 **Erza: For your info, he's with his sister. Now is there any strawberry cheesecake here?**

 **Vespuria: Nope because i ate the last piece, i got hungry.**

 ***room grows colder***

 **Erza: Soooo... you eat my cake huh? My last 'piece'?**

 ***gulps* Maybe... *gets grabbed by ear* Hey!**

 **Erza: You buying me more NOW! *drags me out room***

 **Vespuria: See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Close Bonding

**Vespuria: Yoooo, im back with chapter 5. Lol days late again i know, but i been at work and i got a much longer schedule this week too, Anyway i have a crush on this girl at my job and i'm just too shy to announce my feelings haha. I'm such a lame. Anyway pretty laid back chapter i hope you guys like it. More info at the bottom!**

 **Natsu: Erza I told you i'm sorry!**

 **Erza: *holding a sword* Natsu I told your ass over and over, now you will die!**

 **Vespuria: What in the flying fucks are you two doing?!**

 **Wendy: See you guys at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 5: Close Bonding**

 **The next day…**

Erza woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. She woke up to feel that she wasn't in her bed or even in her own home. She looked around until yesterday's events came flooding back to mind. She smiled as she remembered that she was finally with Natsu. She looked to the other side of the bed to see that the young girl that slept with her isn't there. ' I wonder where she went' she thought as she got up and got herself ready for the day.

After getting herself ready she went to look around the house to see that everyone was gone. She was about to head out and go check the guild to see if they were there, but the smell of something good caught her nose. She turned to see that someone left her breakfast with a note on the side.

'Good Morning heart' the note said as she recognized that Natsu wrote the words and Wendy drew the heart. She smiled as she ate her breakfast that was left for her. After she was done she headed outside to go check for the siblings, only to dodge a fireball.

"What the hell?!" She shouted as her voice seem to stop Natsu and Wendy's morning spar. She looked to see Wendy was using her sky magic and Natsu was using his fire magic. 'no more blaze flames?' Erza thought as she looked up to see Natsu walk towards her.

Natsu smiled as he reached Erza to try and get a kiss. Boy, he was wrong as he was punched instead in the face. "Owwww, what was that for?" Natsu complained as he rubbed his cheek. Wendy giggled at their interaction.

"Should've never tried to scorch me" Erza said as she crossed her arms. "T-thank you for letting me stay last night" she said as her cheeks tinted pink a bit. Natsu smiled as he seen how shy she was.

"No worries, you gonna be living with us soon anyway." he replied with his toothy smile. Erza blushed at that smile. 'It's too early to be getting flustered!' she mentally screamed at herself. She was brought out her thoughts as Wendy came up to her.

"Good Morning Erza-nee" she said with a cute smile. Erza smiled as she rubbed her head, unlike Natsu's ruffling to her hair. "Good morning Wendy, are you ready for our day today?" she asked as she looked down at the young dragon slayer.

Wendy nodded her head fast with excitement, getting a laugh out of Erza, This would be the first time she actually spent a day with Wendy. She was going to make sure it was the best.

"So today we gonna go shopping to make you look badass basically. Then i personally would like to train you how to use a weapon. Your dragon slayer magic is good and all, but there will be times when you will need to fight against a weapon ok?" she said as she kept going on what she planned to do with Wendy today.

After all was explained everyone was jaw dropped. They never seen Erza be so committed to actually taking a pupil and doing something like this. Once Wendy was over her shock her signature cute smile was on her face. "OKAY" she yelled a she hugged the requip mage; which had gotten returned.

"Hmmm you ladies have fun then" Natsu said as he started to head back into the house. "What are you gonna do today Natsu?" Erza asked as she watched her mate starting to leave. \

"Hmmm go to the guild and kick Gray's ass, probably fish with Happy, then bug Lucy. Maybe even go on a small job while you two have fun" he said with a smile. Erza seemed ok with everything, until she remember he was planning fight Gray.

"Natsu…" she said as her hair covered her eyes. "If i come to that guild and you and Gray are fighting, you two won't like me" she said with a cold stare. Natsu started sweating bullets as he looked towards Wendy for help. She in return stuck out her tongue as he grumbled something about sisters and traitors.

"Well you two should get going, don't wanna be stuck in a crowded store in town" Natsu said as he came and got a kiss from Erza. Which of course made her blush from the sudden action. He then kneeled down towards Wendy. "Kick ass today ok?" he said as he held up his hand. She gave him their signature high five as they both laughed.

"OK WELL SEE YAH LATER" he said as he kicked his door in, which caused the two girls to sweatdrop. "Same ol' Natsu" Erza said as she and Wendy headed towards town.

 **At Fairy Tail Guild Hall…**

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FLAMING BEETLE?!" Gray said as he had his head butting against Natsu's. "YOU HEARD ME YOU ICE BALL" Natsu retaliated. Not even 5 minutes in arriving to the guild; Natsu and Gray were about to fight.

"Seems like you want a ass kicking" Gray said as he got ready to start his ice molding magic.

"Shut up, im going to make you cry" Natsu said as he got a flame fist.

This started a fight between the two and caused a another guild brawl like everyday. All the girls looked on with sweatdrops at the guys bickering.

"Hey where's Erza and Wendy, i haven't seen either of them since yesterday." Levy asked as she looked around for the two.

"Now that you think about it, i haven't see them either." Lucy said as she wondered where the two were. "Oiii Natsu where's Erza and Wendy?" She called out, only to be ignored as he was too busy getting hit by a chair from Gajeel. *sigh* "Nevermind that idiot isn't paying no attention." she said with a deadpan.

All the girls let out a laugh as they talked about girl talk. "I wonder if she confessed yet to Natsu?" Mira said in a whisper or so she thought.

"MIRA YOU DON'T MEAN ERZA DO YOU?" Lucy, Levy, Cana, and all shouted. Mira looked at them to see anticipation on their face. "Oh my…" she said as she tried to cover her mouth. The damage was done though, so she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Soooo what do you know Mira?" Cana said with a smirk holding a random light to her face. What was strange is that Mira found herself magically in a dark corner of the guild. The area was dark and she was on a chair with all the girls looking at her. "Juvia is curious too." the water mage said as she held water to Mira's dress. Well the lower area. Mira went wide eyed as she seen they were gonna embarrass her until she told them.

"F-fine, Erza planned to confess her love to Natsu yesterday." she said as she prayed that would satisfy them.

"WHAT?!" All the girls screamed. Lisanna had a face of jealousy. This didn't get unnoticed as the guild brawl stopped from all the girls loud scream.. They were all curious as to what was being talked about.

Mira stood up from where they sat her and looked her younger sister in the eyes. She knew of her crush for Natsu when they were kids, but she knew that was a child's thing. They were adults now. "Anyway, yes me and Erza talked yesterday as she was nervous and scared to confess her love for him, that's why she shouted in the guild looking for him before she stormed out."

"Well that makes sense, i wonder how that went." Levy said as they started to head back to where they were originally.

"That still don't explain where her and Wendy are at?" Lucy asked as she still wanted to know.

"Why dont you ask Natsu, im sure he would tell you Lucy" she said with a smile to see that it was only Natsu and Gray still arguing and fighting.

Lucy sighed as she headed to the two boys. When she got towards them, she grabbed their heads and slammed them together. The boys was on the floor mumbling something about stupid blondes. Lucy picked Natsu up by his collar and shook him.

"WHERE IS ERZA AND WENDY?!" she yelled as she shook the dragon slayer. Everyone deadpanned as they seen a picture of Erza above the blondes head. She could be just like Erza when it came to talking to those two. When she didn't get a response she seen Natsu's face started to turn green. "HEY THIS ISN'T TRANSPORTATION DON'T GET SICK!" she yelled.

"Alright Alright Luce, they went out to spend the day together" Natsu said as he was able to get the blonde to let go of his collar. "Sheesh why does it matter?" He said as he looked at her.

"Well I wanted our team to do a mission you know? We fully recovered from Logatown and i need my rent soon." she said as she looked at him. "You went through all that money?" Gray asked only to get slapped by Lucy. "Don't worry about it" she said as she looked away.

"Well sure i suppose" Natsu spoke up as he scratched his head. "How about we just go on a quick job then, they gonna be gone the whole day anyway." Natsu said as he went towards the job wall.

"All day?" The guild asked. Natsu looked at everyone and wondered why everyone was so curious about. "Yeah Erza and Wendy is spending the day together" he said like it was obvious.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted as they started conversations among themselves as to what Erza and Wendy was doing. This was the first time Erza actually spent the day out with someone fully. Unless it was just Natsu

He picked up a A class mission that was set to kill a monster, the set reward was 120k jewels.

"Hmmm ok then that will work i suppose" she said. "What about me?" Gray said as he recovered from the head smash and looked towards his teammates.

"What about you squinty eyes?" Natsu said as he was once again in his face. "You heard me droopy eyes" Gray said as he pushed Natsu. Before they could start fighting Lucy smacked them both.

"Don't start or i'll tell Erza" she said which caused them both to sweat bullets. Natsu remembered Erza's threat to him this morning and gulped; deciding not to provoke Lucy.

"Fine" Natsu mumbled out as he looked away. "So are we going or not?" he said as he tried to get back on topic. "Of course we are!" Lucy said as she beamed with a smile. "Count me in as well, we are a team remember?" Gray said as he was stripped to his boxers again.

"Gray your clothes" Cana said as she started her daily barrel of booze. "CRAP"

 **With Erza and Wendy…**

"Hmm so what kind of look are you going for Wendy?" Erza said as they just made it to the Heart Kreuz store. They walked down the aisles and seen different types of clothes and armors. Erza had to take a mental note not to buy anything, only help Wendy find something.

"I don't know actually, just was gonna come and see what would catch my eye" she said with a big smile. Erza eyebrow twitched as she thought it would have thought this would've been easy. She knew this was their first time hanging out, but she didn't want to be awkward with her. She wanted to get closer to Wendy.

She was brought out her thoughts when a voice besides Wendy's called to her. "Ahhh Ms. Scarlett how may i do the pleasure to help you today?" the man said with a bow.

"Hello Raon, today i'm not the one shopping; she is?" she said as she pointed towards the small blue head girl. Raon looked down and noticed her. "Ahhh i see, well hello Ms…?" he trailed off to catch her name. "Wendy is fine" she said.

"Well Ms. Wendy what kind of armor are you looking for? A fighting type like Ms. Scarlet over here? Or a casual type? Any you choose, i probably could help." he questioned her.

"Well i was looking for like a silk asian type dress" she said with a smile. Erza looked at her with a deadpan. She asked her what type of style she wanted before they got here. 'Sister like brother...' she thought. Natsu always did this when they were out.

"Hmmm let me see real quick, be back in a jiffy!" he said as he ran to the back of his store.

"Heart Kreuz is like the best of the best armor, it's actually made from magic to be durable in battle. Which is why some of my armors can sustain damage before it's destroyed. If you do get into battle with it and your armor is destroyed, they give you a lacrima to repair it. This last for a year before you need to go get another one." She said as she held up the lacrima that she summoned.

"ohh thats so…" she didn't finish as Raon came back around in a blur and pushed Wendy in a fitting room. "Try it on Ms. Wendy, im sure you would like this and it will be the best." He said as stood next to Erza with a smile.

"That was fast Raon, normally you don't get me done in that time." she said with a little jealousy as she looked at man.

"Oh that's not true Ms. Scarlet, it's just its been awhile since someone requested their own personal armor. Normal;y people just come buy" he said with a little sadness. Erza felt bad because it was true, buiness been slow because she don't even really need the armor as she gotten use to the ones she has. Then something popped up in her head.

"Ohh, i may need some armor too Raon now that i think about it" she said. This seemed to cheer the man up instantly. "What kind Ms. Scarlet?" he said with a wide smile. "Well for this weapon" she said as she summoned the sword that was given to her from Meteryu. ' i can feel the dark energy from it' she thought.

"What a beautiful katana, i could muster something up for this." he said as he ran off after having an idea for her armor She stored the sword to back where she keep the rest of her weapons.

"S-so how do i l-look?" came the voice of Wendy as she was back to her old timid self. Erza turned around and jaw dropped. Wendy looked so adorable and cute. She hadn a white silky robe on that had a big blue sash tied into a bow around her waist. She had black sandals on that reached up to her calf. She had a white pendant in her hair that had the form of a dragon and she had black wrist bands that were on her wrist with white dragons on them.

"SO KAWAII" Erza screamed out unnaturally which startled Wendy. Erza coughed as she seen that was out of her character. "I mean… you look amazing Wendy, if everyone see that, you would give everyone a shock. You look badass to be blunt" she finished. This caused Wendy to blush from the comment from Erza.

"Im back Miss Scarlet and… WHOA THAT ARMOR LOOKS AMAZING! I actually made that one myself. I never thought it would look that good." He said as he looked at Wendy from all angles. "Try this on Ms. Scarlet" he said as he handed Erza a ninja like appearance. It was black leather pants, and black jacket that looked like a female trench coat. It had a sheath for the sword she showed him, and it had a red Fairy Tail mark on it. Erza smiled as she took and requiped into it. She requipped the sword and placed it in the sheath. Erza twirled and looked at the two shocked faces of Wendy and Raon.

"So how does it look?" she said as she looked in the mirror to get a better look.

"COOL!" Wendy and Raon shouted with stars in their eyes. "Erza-san.. i mean Erza-nee it's awesome! I'm sure Natsu-nii would love it too" she said with a smile. This caused Erza to blush and look away. "I guess it was time for a new look myself, I'm gonna need to bring your brother down here so we can change his style too" she said with a smile.

"Well we will take them Raon" Erza said as she handed the man her membership card. The total came out to be 130,000 jewel. Wendy had big eyes as she wasn't expecting hers to be so expensive. Erza ruffled her hair much to the dragon slayers annoyance "no worries, i spent more more than this before, just know you're gonna have to work it off in your training" Erza said with a evil smile. Wendy gulped, she knew Erza was gonna be tough on her.

"Alrighty i hope you two enjoy your new looks, and also remember Ms. Wendy to come back every year so i can give you a new armor repair lacrima!" he shouted as they were walking out the door.

"Thank you MR. RAON-SAN!" Wendy shouted back with a wave.

 **2 hours later…**

"This*pant*is*pant*crazy…" came the short breath of Wendy. She started her weapon training with Erza, but it was so difficult. She had the basics down no problem, it was the defense and sparring that was hard. "Erza-mee why are we doing this again?" she asked as her breathing regulated again.

"I told you already, your dragon slayer magic is nice, but there will be times you'll be at a disadvantage against a weapon user like me." Erza replied as she held down her wooden sword. Then next thing Wendy knew, Erza charged her and hit her with the sword. "Always be alert!"

"Owww" Wendy said as she held her arm from the painful blow. 'her training is crazy!' Wendy thought. She didn't want to disappoint though, she loved bettering herself and if it takes a few butt whoopings then sure.

"Come on Wendy, you going to have to do better than that." Erza said as she towered over the little dragon slayer.

"Natsu said you were gonna surpass him, but i don't see it" Erza said. That was hitting a little cold, but she knew it was enough to fuel the the little girl. Erza had to bring up her sword to block a swing at her head from Wendy's. Erza smirked 'I need to work with her on her emotions, otherwise it'll be a Natsu 2.0 soon' she thought as she kept defending against Wendy's attacks.

'There!' she thought as she knocked Wendy's sword out her hand and landed a kick on the dragon slayers stomach kicking her back. Wendy retaliated and roared her sky roar towards Erza.

Erza jumped out of the way to see that Wendy went back to her regular fighting style. "Guess, im just gonna have to beat it into you to not use your sky magic" Erza said as she switched to her Flight Armor. In an instant she was behind Wendy.

The dragon slayer couldn't react fast enough, as her reactions wasn't the best. She took a kick to the back, then Erza was in front of her, grabbed her and kneed Wendy in the gut. This caused her to fall on her knees and gasp for air. "I told you not to use your sky magic, you know the consequences if you do" Erza said as she pointed the wooden sword at Wendy.

"Im*gasp*sorry*gasp* Erza*gasp*nee" She said between breaths. Her new armor she been training in was in worse for wear. Her hair was dirty. THe robe was muddy, the sash was torn, and she somehow lost a wristband. At Least she knew she could requip the armor repair lacrima later.

Erza face soften as she seen the struggling dragon slayer. 'i guess i'm being too hard on her?' she thought as she seen Wendy shakingly stand up with her wooden sword. She seen that Wendy had tears in her eyes from the pain. Erza wanted to hug her and tell her itll be ok, but this was how she knew Wendy was gonna learn, no pain no gain.

"Wen-" Erza started before Wendy put her hand up to stop Erza from finishing. "It's ok Erza-nee, I knew the consequences and i let my temper get ahead of me, but please don't take it easy on me no more. I want to be a better swordswoman and a better person. So please… don't go easy on me…. come at me with intent to hurt me!" Wendy shouted as she got her wooden sword ready. Erza smiled. 'She's gonna be a great person one day, she may even save the world one day. Natsu i know you'll be proud to see this because i know i am' she thought as she prepared herself to move in her flight armor.

"Ok Wendy, i will come at you with intent to hurt, so everything you learned on the basics of sword fighting be prepared!" she said with a glare.

"bring it Erza-nee" the bluenette replied as Erza charged her.

 **Later that day with Natsu…**

"Whew Happy man that was one heck of a job" Natsu said as he stretched his limbs. He honestly wanted to fight more as the boss they fought was tougher than classified on the job sheet.

"Aye sir! You think Erza and Wendy is back Natsu?" The blue exceed asked. He missed those two while they were away.

"Of course buddy, I always do. I just know today was the day for them to grow close together. I know they having fun." he replied with a smile. He looked towards the setting sun. 'they should be back soon' he thought.

"Well i hope Wendy is… Oh my…" Karla stopped as her mouth dropped at the sight she seen. Natsu and Happy turned around to see what made the other exede stop. Natsu ran towards the two girls and seen their clothes. He looked over them to see bruises and scratches and their clothes for worse wear.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Natsu shouted as he seen Erza walk up to the house with Wendy on her back asleep. Erza gave him a glare to shut him up, and nodded her head to show that Wendy was asleep. He mouthed a "o" and helped Erza, by taking the small dragon slayer into the house and putting her on her bed.

"Honestly child, those are some cute clothes too" Carla said as she looked over Wendy's new look. She noticed the Heart Kreuz logo and went smiled. 'Erza got her into cool clothes' she thought.

"In a bit, ill help her clean. I just need to speak to Natsu" Erza said as she grabbed her boyfriends hand and led him back outside.

Natsu was about to speak up, but was cut off as Erza gave him a deep loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a bit, occasionally stopping for air. After they were done kissing Erza smiled. "no worries about us, it was a great day, we didn't do as much as i planned, but overall i loved today"

"I see, i was worried as i thought you two were attacked because of your clothes, i was gonna go give hell to whoever did that to you two" he said honestly. Erza giggled at how over protective he was of them. She loved that though, his love for his friends and family is so the best thing to see.

"Yeah, i trained her today and she did amazingly well. She just needs to work on her emotions. She has those emotions to set her off like you and that can get her killed in the long run if not set right." Erza said with a serious tone. Natsu looked at her and then smiled.

"I see, i'm rubbing off her alot haha" he said as he scratched his head. "I seen her new clothes and she looked cute in it even though it's torn up." he said with a laugh.

"Oh, wait until it's all nice and neat. I got me some new armor for that sword Meteryu gave me. I went to sheath the sword and i could feel the full demon bloodlust from that sword. It actually scared me." Erza said fearfully. She didn't know what to do with the weapon since she gotten it. Meteryu said she could control it if she wanted to, but the malevolence from that weapon, she couldn't even tell if she could.

Natsu hugged her to bring her out her thoughts. "Its ok, use it when you feel like it, or dont at all in my opinion. I just don't know the sword can do, but since you described it to me i worry it can cause mass damage." he said with a tint of fear in his voice.

Erza recognized it and smiled. She kissed him, when she did it washed all his doubts away. Natsu loved her kisses, her lips were so soft and tasty. After they were done Natsu put Erza in his lap as they sat and watched the sunset. This caused Erza to blush, but after a few seconds she leaned back to rest on Natsu.

"Even if we been together for a full day now, it still feels great" She said as she looked at Natsu.

"Yea, it feels like we been together forever!" he said as he nuzzled her neck, which caused the redhead to giggle. "So how was your day?" Erza asked as she looked back towards the sunset with Natsu.

Natsu proceeded to tell her what happened at the guild. Starting from his brawl, which earned him a smack, then he told her of Mira exposing their love confession to the girls, much to Erza's horror. Then he told her of the A-class mission he, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Carla went on.

"Seem today was a pretty busy day" she said as she looked towards the sunset. Then she told him of her day with Wendy. The clothing store, lunch, training, and the walk back here.

"Well i wonder wha-" he was cut off as he heard the door open. In the door opened Wendy in fresh clothes. Her normal green dress and no shoes on. Her hair was wet still, but you can tell she was half asleep when she went to clean herself.

"What's up Wendy" Natsu smiled as Wendy came and hugged them both. "Nothing really Natsu-nii, i'm just tired and i didn't get to give my hug when we got back" she smiled. Natsu laughed. Even though she went through hell with Erza's training and she still woke up to be close to her older brother.

"Today was great day Wendy, im proud of you" Erza smiled as she hugged Wendy and brought her into her arms. Natsu being funny, put his arms around them both and made them roll down the grassy hill. They all laughed as the rolled until they stopped with Natsu and Erza laying on their backs and Wendy on top of them.

"Im glad you two had a good day, we should do a group training day?" Natsu offered as he sat up and looked at the last of the sunset. Erza and Wendy sat up to join him.

"Sure we can, but me and Wendy training come first" Erza said with a strict tone. "Hmph, but me and Wendy's always come first in the morning!" he retaliated.

Wendy looked on as the couple bickered at who got to train her first in the days to come. "I love our family" Wendy said outloud stopping the two;s little arguement.

Natsu ruffled her hair and smiled. "I do too Wendy, i do too" he said with his toothy grin. "Don't forget about me" Erza said as she kissed Natsu cheek, then surprisingly kissed Wendy's too.

"We'll grow together" They said in unison as they laughed.

 **That night... Natsu's dream…**

 **"NATSU!"** came the voice of something deep. Natsu looked up to see he was in front of a red eye. Not any red eye, his father's.

Natsu's eyes went big and he started to tear up, then he got pissed. "IGNEEL YOU BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? NOW YOU SHOW UP, WHERE WERE YOU!?" Natsu shouted as he beat on his father's nose, which caused the dragon to sneeze and blow him back.

 **"I don't got much time to speak here son, but just know we will meet soon. I'll explain it all there-"** he didn't get to finish as Natsu cut him off.

"OH FUCK THAT! YOU GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. No way in hell he was leaving his father without answers.

Igneel ignored his son. **"BOY YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE ALL MIGHTY IGNEEL, KING OF THE FIRE DRAGONS!"** the dragons shouted.

" **NOW LISTEN UP, I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE. Your guild will be at war with Acnologia again. Then in 1 years time there will be a war with the dark wizard zeref and his group of wizards. They have unimaginable powers for humans."** he said.

Natsu glared at the black dragon's name. "That black dragon bastard, i still owe him a ass kicking."

 **"Acnologia isn't one to underestimate, his powers are strong and his human form is far stronger than his dragon form."** Igneel said as he looked towards his son. Natsu eyes went wide as he processed this. That dragon had a human form? How is that possible? Then he remembered what Zicronis the Jade Dragon said. _"If you use too much dragon slayer magic, you turn into a dragon"_

"Hey pops when is Acnologia going to return here?" Natsu said as he looked his dad in the eye.

 **"I couldn't tell you when, just know son when the sky goes black from the wings of the man. Be prepared to face his wrath."** Igneel said as he started to fade. Natsu seen that darkness as around him and starting to overwhelm him.

"Wait, what's going on! DAD! I STILL GOT QUESTIONS!" Natsu shouted at the disappearing form of Igneel.

Igneel smiled as he looked towards Natsu. "Y **our future mate is calling you my son, and oh tell your sister i said hello her mother was worried for her"** Igneel said with a smirk as he seen Natsu eyes go wide and mouth drop.

"YOU AND GRANDEE-" He was cut off as he was awoken from his dream from Erza's screaming. Natsu sat up breathing heavily and sweating. He looked at Erza with a craze expression and seen she was sweating too. She had a look of worry on her face before she hugged him.

"Are you ok? You were squirming, and then yelling, then you were burning up the bed from the heat in your body" She said as she hugged him close. Natsu returned the hug before he pushed her back. "Nat-" she was cut off by a warm kiss, that she lovingly returned.

After a few seconds Natsu broke the kiss, much to Erza's disappointment. "It's ok dear, i just had a dream that i wasn't expecting. I'll explain it all in the morning to you, and everyone else as it's important" he said with as serious voice.

"Ok ill let it go until then" Erza said as she went to kiss him again. He accepted and then laid back down with Erza close in his arms. After some time he noticed Erza fell asleep and he felt it gaining up on him too. One thought still went through Natsu's mind. "So we're real siblings. Igneel you sneaky bastard" Natsu smiled before sleep took over.

 **Vespuria: Tomorrow morning, i'm gonna reword chapter 4 maybe, i don't know yet as i think i went a little two quick on Wendy's development with her blaze sky dragons state. I really do intend for her to grow at a pace but not too fast. Ill probably end up fixing it in the morning. I stayed up all night for you guys on this chapter. Anyway a major battle will be appearing soon! As Tartaro's Arc begins either next chapter or the one after. I'm ready to get back into the action!. See yah guys next chapter! Review pls!**


	6. Chapter 6: Announcements & a New Threat

**VESPURIA: Hey guys! I know i been slacking like a motherfucker, i just been working like crazy so sometimes i may upload slowly. I'm planning to buy a car tomorrow so i won't get chapter 7 up until later that night. I also plan to go back and fix any grammar errors on my other chapters so the story can be more appealing. I changed my mind on rewording chapter 4, i'l leave it be, but just know Wendy will still take a little time on mastering her blaze powers and learning it. As for some reviewers, yes this is only a NaZa love paring. I strictly ship this, but will do random was for fun. Hence im making NaVa soon. Just NaZa is my favorite in my opinion. Anyway just a more fluff and short chapter. Next chapter will be longer and Erza will find the truth she's looking for. Wendy will be using war fans to go with her blaze fire and wind slayer magic abilities. I wanted a katana, but that's too mainstream , then a kusari-gama, but that don't fit Wendy character. So i chose this. Anyway speak to you guys at the bottom!**

 **WENDY: ENJOY!**

 **VESPURIA: Where is your brother?**

 ***here some glass shattering***

 **Vespuria: For fucks sake..."**

 **Chapter 6: Announcements and a New Threat**

 **At Fairytail guild…**

"SOOOO CUTE!" was all that was heard throughout the guild. Everyone turned to see a now forming group of females around a certain bluenette and a redhead.

In the middle of the circle was Wendy and Erza. Natsu, Erza, and herself arrived at the guild not to long ago after their morning training. They put together a routine that consisted of morning sword exercises with Erza and evening spars with Natsu.

When she arrived at the guild, her and Erza was surrounded by their female guildmates because of their new clothes. Well Erza they weren't so surprised since she basically owned all of Heart Kreuz armor, but Wendy's new outfit was something that was too cute.

"So Wendy, i see u have three symbols of a white dragon located on you, is it because of Grandeeny?" Levi asked as she still was looking over the dragon slayer like the other female mages.

"Umm i suppose so, Mr Raon-san said that it was something he made. I just liked the outfit" she said shyly. All the girls looked at her dumbfounded before they openly laughed. "You're too cute" Levi said as she rubbed the younger mages head causing her to blush.

"HAHAHA leave it to Wendy to be still be shy about everything, OPEN UP KIDDO" Cana yelled in her drunken state. "Anyway, Erza what's up with the katana? I know you have some, but your normal *hic* sword is a broad sword *hic*" she said.

"Ohh , this thing?" she asked as she pointed to the demon sword. "Well remember i told you guys how i got it.? I just been trying to work with it i guess you could say. Also it seems to go with this new look of mine anyway." she said as she gestured to her clothes.

"*hic* i *hic* you *hic aww fuck it" Cana said as she started to drink a barrel of booze out of nowhere to get rid of her hiccups. All the girls sweatdropped at her. Juvia being the next to break the silence.

"Juvia really likes your outfit Wendy" She said with a smile. Wendy looked up towards her and smiled. "Thank you Juvia-san."

"How's your training been going with Natsu?" Lucy asked. She's been wondering how much Wendy has grown since Logatown. As Wendy was so determined to learn how to use them blue flames.

"Well it's been well Lucy-san, i train with Natsu-nii in the evenings, he been trying to get me to use my blaze flames at will, sometimes i'm lucky sometimes i'm not. I created one new move with them, but it drains me asap" she said with a little laugh. Lucy stopped what she wanted to say when Wendy continued. "I been training with Erza-nee on how to use a sword in the morning, she want me to depend on other things besides my dragon slayer magic, but swords don't fit my style. So tomorrow Erza-nee was suppose to take me shopping for a some war fans." She said stars in her eyes.

Lucy looked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't the only one as the other girls in the group overheard their conversation. "War fans? I'm confused what is war fans?" she asked. Wendy nodded her head happily.

"That's great Wendy, that weapon isn't used or heard about a lot. I'm sure you can master it though. Especially with Erza as your teacher." Levy said with a smile.

"Dom you know what it is Levy?" Lucy asked as she looked at friend. Lucy read about weapons. A war fan though was something she wasn't familiar with.

"Lu-chan they are like regular fans. You use them to fight with either close range or even long range. They look like those japanese fans women hold to fan themselves, just as a real sharp weapon.." she said. Then she turned towards Wendy. "I think i have a weapon book at home, and sure the weapon you looking for is in it. I will bring it the next time i come to the guild and let you read up on your weapon." She said with a wink THis further excited the dragon slayer.

"Thank you Le-" Wendy was cut off as she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Erza looking down at her. "I know it's exciting and all Wendy, but this isn't what we came here for today. Remember Natsu said he has an announcement?" Erza asked. She was fine with all Wendy's excitement and telling everything, but what Natsu told her last night been eating away at her; she was ready to know.

Wendy was curious too now that she thought about it. Natsu told her this morning he had some important things to say, but when she pressed him on it he said she had to wait until everyone was here. She looked up to see where her brother was. She deadpanned as she seen he was fighting like always.

"I'm tired of you metal mouth!" Natsu shouted as he crashed Gajeel's face into a table. Gajeel retorted as he picked Natsu up and threw him into Gray.

"Geehee you know i'm right Salamander." He said with his arms cross. Natsu was about to jump at Gajeel only to be hit with a ice club from Gray. "Damn you firefly" he said as he started to but heads with Natsu.

"You wanna go ice princess?" Natsu said with a glare before he punched him. "Oiii DON'T IGNORE ME!" Gajeel shouted before he jumped into the fight, starting another brawl.

Erza facepalmed. She knew she should stop them before they cause too much damage. As she got ready to draw the sword she had sheath, her head got a major headache. She clenched her head as screams went through her head, and the sound of flesh being cut. She went wide eyed as she seen all her guildmates in front of her dead, in pools of blood. 'What the hell is this? Is this the sword doing?' she thought. She let go of her sword and all seem to be normal again, but her head still ached.

"Erza-nee you ok? You started to stumble" Wendy said as she was holding on to her. Erza noticed that she had the girls attention as well. She must've blacked out in that period of that vision. 'that was so weird and scary' she thought.

Erza smiled at Wendy. "Yes I'm fine Wendy, just got a little headache." Wendy knew something was up, but she let it go. "Ok, shouldn't we stop Natsu-nii and them before Master shows up?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, give me a sec." Erza said as she requipped a giant hammer. "WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" she screamed as she seemingly smashed all the guys with one swing of her hammer. All the girls sweatdropped. How was all that went through their heads.

"*sigh* you kids can't stop causing trouble for 5 minutes." came the voice of an elderly man.

"Good Morning Master" Mira said with a smile as she walked with him to staple the new jobs on the board.

"Good Morning my children, i hope all is well today," He said as he jumped on top the railing on the second floor. "Before you go start your day on jobs or whatever i got some things to discuss ids, so listen up." he said with a serious voice.

Everyone looked up at him to see what was his announcement. Even Laxus turned down his headphones to hear what was going on.

"In the past we have defeated two of the strongest dark guilds of our time. Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart." He said. This seemed to really grab everyone's attention as this was random to bring up dark guilds. Was there another war that was coming up?

"Well recently my comrades or even older council members have been attacked. Two has actually lost their lives." he said with closed eyes. "WHAT!?" everyone yelled as conversations sparked up.

:"QUIET!" he projected his voice. "Anyway, like i said two have been killed. More than likely by the third dark guild of the Balam alliance. Not much is known about them or what their purpose are, but they finally made their move." he said as he held up a picture of a man. It was a picture of a blond man, and he seem to have animal like features. "This man is apart of the guild, that's killed my fellow councilmen. In three days, it's said that Tartaros will be sending him to go kill another one of councilmen. So i want you to be ready for a fight. I will be sending various teams out to protect certain council members and protect them at all cost!" Makarov said He held up his finger and continued. "These bastards will pay, they won't be ready for FAIRY TAIL!" he said. Everyone shouted as they held up their finger as well.

 **Somewhere away in a dark building…**

Nine cloaked people were seen standing on the top floor of a building. One of the men decided to walk forward and look down at all the other men and creatures that looked up towards them.

"We have a new threat, and they will be eliminated." he held up a lacrima and it had the Fairy Tail logo." If you see someone with this logo, kill them, and bathe in their blood." he said. "Also don't forget, we have people to go after. Soon FACE will be activated and soon this world will be ours" he said as all the men and demons roared in unison.

A cloaked woman smiled "I can't wait for our fight Fairy Tail."

 **Back at guild…**

All seem normal to be a normal day at Fairy Tail. Erza, Natsu, and Wendy sat together, but this didn't seem to go unnoticed by the rest of the guild.

"Natsu stop stuffing your face, have some manners" Erza scolded as she started on her cheesecake. Wendy was eating some ice cream while having small conversation with Carla.

"They look like a family" Mira said as she was cleaning a glass. Lucy looked over and seen the The trio sitting together. "They been close lately, i wonder if they going to spread the news" Lucy said. Some of the girls new since they forced it out of Mira, but the rest of the guild don't know of their relationship.

Seems as though when she thought of that Natsu decided to stand up after eating his food.

"OIIIIII LISTEN UP! I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE!" he shouted catching everyone's attention. Erza looked up with a glare and Wendy had a curious glare. They gave shouts of protest when he grabbed them and brought them in front of the guild on stage.

"What the hell Natsu" Erza growled, she was enjoying her cake before she was randomly grabbed.

"Is something wrong Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked with big curious eyes. Natsu smiled as he ruffled her hair with a smile.  
"I got a few things to say to everyone and i think it's time to you guys know." he said with a serious face.

"Well i wonder what he was to say?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, but it's going to be good. Not everyday Natsu gets up to address everyone" Mira said with a giggle. Lucy laughed in response.

"Oii what you have to say Salamander? I got things to do" Gajeel said while chewing on a fork.

"Shut it tincan" Natsu retorted. "Ok well first is that i have a secret i need to tell you guys. A secret me and Erza been keeping." Erza went wide eyed as she knew what he was about to do. 'HE WOULDN'T' she thought as she looked at him. Natsu put an arm around her waist and kissed her. She stood there wide eyed as she blushed deeply. Not from the kiss, but the kiss in front of the guild!

Everyone started to whisper. Questions was like, was this Natsu's version of a confession? How long was they together. Erza is going to kick his ass. Some whistling was heard from Cana as she watched Natsu's passionate kiss.

Natsu removed his lips from Erza's and gave his toothy grin. "First off, me and Erza are together, so i wanted to let you guys know she's mine!" he said with a protective tone. This caused Mira and Wendy to giggle. Erza smacked him. This got a laughter out of most of the guildmates.

"You fuc-" Erza was cut off as Natsu decided to finish. "Ok that was the first big one. Now one to the serious stuff." He said with a serious tone. Erza decided she would scold him later as she seen his entire character changed.

Makarov and Laxus even looked towards him with curious glances.

"I got to talk to my dad Igneel last night in a dream." He started. This shocked everyone as they weren't expecting this. Erza and Wendy mouth was open.

"I know what you guys wanna say, but hear me out." He said as he got ready for the next part. "Igneel talked to me yes, but it was more of a fair warning instead of a reunion." he stated.

"Whatcha mean fair warning my boy?" Makarov said. This was interesting and he wasn't expecting this at all.

"I mean fair warning as Tartaros may not be the only thing we will be at war with. He said soon we will be fighting Zeref and his group of wizards who have unimaginable power. Power that is terrifying." Natsu said emphasizing the terrifying part.

"Hmmm i don't know if it's true, but i have yet to see any wizards besides Zeref to actually be stronger that God Serena himself." Makarov stated. He believed Natsu as he knew Natsu was to never lie, but to have unimaginable power?

"I'm serious, i don't know what he meant by it, but i'm sure he meant every word. Also that's just one war, but he also said we will be fighting Acnologia real soon again." Natsu said. THis seem to make the guild grow colder. It made everyone silent.

"Apparently Acnologia was a human at first and that his human form is far stronger than his dragon form. Igneel said when we see his black wings darken the sky, be prepared to face his wrath." he finished.

"ACNOLOGIA!" everyone shouted. Everyone was riled up as they events of Tenrou island was talked about. Also about how they lost the holy ground and etc.

"This is some interesting information Natsu" came the voice of looked to see Fairy Tail's first master standing next to a sitting Makarov.

"MASTER MAVIS!" everyone shouted as she just randomly appeared from nowhere. She simply smiled as she looked at her grandchildren. "So this Igneel, said this is the war we will be fighting?" She said to confirm what she heard. Natsu nodded.

"Perfect" she said with excitement. This confused everyone is going to war was not something to be excited about. "We will be ready, we may not know when Acnologia or Zeref may come, but we train to our hearts and strengthen our bonds. That's how we will be prepared to fight." she said with a big smile.

"If that's what you think is right first master then we shall do that, but for now i want you kids to be prepare for the upcoming Tartaros move. I will inform when they will start. For now i want you to train as not even the Balam alliance had info on what kind of wizards they had." he said/

"WHATEVER THEIR POWER IS I'LL KNOCK EM FOR A LOOP!" Natsu said with a fist pump. This seem to rile everyone up as they all agreed.

"OHHH I GOT ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING TO SAY!" Natsu shouted getting everyone's attention. What could be so important now, that could compare to what he said moments later.

Natsu smiled his toothy grin before he walked towards Wendy. He kneeled and was face to face to her. Wendy looked at him with curious eyes and so did Erza. Everyone else was wondering why he was silent.

"Wendy, Igneel told me something i'm sure that will make you the happiest girl in the world." He said with a smile. "What was it Natsu-nii?" she asked. Erza looked on with a smile. She had a feeling something good was gonna happen.

"How would you feel if i told you our dragon parents mated and we are actually siblings now?" He said with his toothy grin. Wendy stood there with a shock face. Erza mouth was wide open in shock, so was the rest of the guild. Even Gajeel was at a lost for words. Grandeeny and Igneel mated?!

"So that dre-" he didn't get to finish as he felt himself glomped and his shoulder was starting to get wet. He smelt salt, and at that moment then, he knew Wendy was crying. She was sobbing loudly and shaking, but he knew it was out of joy. After a few minutes of crying, Wendy pushed herself from Natsu's embrace and smiled a teary big smile.

"I been waiting for this day Natsu-nii i dreamt it!" she smiled. This warmed everyone's heart seeing the dragon siblings bond. Even Gajeel went back to leaning in his chair. 'Guess they are the real deal now, i wonder what am i now to them?' he asked himself as he went back to chewing his fork.

Erza smiled as she hugged the pair. She was happy for Wendy, as she knew this was the best girl she ever had. She might not mother now, but to know she's out there and she has a father and her brother is with her. That's a great thing a child should have.

"I'm happy for you two" she said as she hugged them. Natsu smiled as he gave Erza peck on the lips. "It's a great thing, but don't forget we have our family as well too" he said with a smile. Erza blushed as she looked away. She loved this life. She knew they could conquer any threat that would be thrown at them.

 **Later that Evening…**

Natsu dodged a wind slash that was sent at him. He's been training for 2 hours with Wendy. He seen her hand to hand combat was enhancing. Her dragon slayer skills were too, but no luck on her blaze flames today.

"Good Job sis, you doing good keep it up" he encouraged as he sent a fireball towards a tired Wendy. She dodged and sent tornado wind towards Natsu who dodged it easily.

"I'm reaching my limit Natsu-nii, she said as she tried to catch her breath. SHe need to work on her stamina and durability. It wasn't enough at all.

"You're doing well Wendy, maybe call it a night as i gotta speak to you and Natsu." Erza said as she decided to stop their fight finally.

"What's up Erza-nee?" Wendy asked as she tiredly walked over towards Erza. Natsu did the same. "Something up Erza?" he asked.

"Yeah it is, tomorrow i want to go travel to this temple called Mt. Fujimota that's located in Shisotora, it will take us all the way to noon to get there. I need to have this weapon checked out so i can understand it better." she said as she held up the sheathed demon blade.

"Isn't that that Meteryu guy's sword?" Wendy asked as she looked at the sword. Erza nodded. "Yeah, this sword was created years ago, but the master swordsmith of that t, i know he's not alive but i hear his great grandchild is. So i want to speak to them about, plus that's where i know we can get your war fans Wendy to go with your magic. " she said with a smile.

Wendy eyes grew stars in them as she squealed in excitement. :REALLY?!" she asked. SHe thought Erza was joking but when she seen the red head nod, she hugged her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH ERZA-NEE" she said as she jumped around.

"No problem Wendy You should go clean up and rest, we got to be up early if we want to get there by mid day." she said. Wendy nodded and ran off inside to clean herself up and prepare herself for the upcoming night.

Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arm around Erza. "You know, i'm glad you're my mate, we grown closer in the last two days. I can't wait to see what happens next." he said with a smile.

"When did you get you mature and romantic Natsu?" Erza said with smirk. Natsu was never so mushy before.

"PFT I was just saying, HAPPY! LET'S GO CATCH OUR DINNER FOR TONIGHT!" he shouted towards his exceed. Happy was out the door in an instant as if he knew Natsu was gonna bring up fishing. Him and Happy went to the river to go catch some fish for their dinner for the night.

Erza smiled a she watched his back. 'I can only imagine what's it going to be like for our future, and what's it going to be like to have our real family.' she thought. THen she blushed at the thought of that little girl she seen. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a familiar dark aura emit from her sheathed sword.

She frowned as she looked at the now unsheathed blade. 'but first, I'm going to figure you out and how to deal with you' she thought as she swung the blade before sheathing it again. SHe then stood and requipped into some more casual house clothes before walking into the house.

Tomorrow was a long day, and many questions and mysteries will be answered at Mt. Fujimota.

 **Ohhh! Seem's like some deep shit going down next chapter haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyway yea like i said short chapter, but next chapter will make up for it. Anyway drop a review or even private message me on some ideas. I'm always glad to take criticism to be a better writer or have some more ideas. I still dream for this to be one of the best family fics ever! Drop a review please and take care!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wind

**Wendy: HI GUYS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG, BUT HERE GO CHAPTER 7!**

 **Vespuria: Yo what's up readers, sorry for the MIA. Work was crazy, been working tons of hours, i got my car though lol. Anyway this is the Wind arc, i am going to do this before Tartaros attacks Fairytail. Its all for a good reason though. Keep reading and you will see. Enjoy Chapter 7 and...**

 **Wendy: SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Chapter 7: Wind**

"Ughhmgkfgljsn" came out the voice of Natsu as he was laid out in the backseat. He started to regret tagging along on this trip with Wendy and Erza.

"Hang in there Natsu, we will be there soon" came the voice of Erza as she was driving. They were in a magic four wheel car, driving towards the mountains. The train didn't travel out to this area of Shisotora, so Erza decided to use her speed demon.

"So Erza-nee… the temple is at the top of the mountains?" asked Wendy. She's been fully up and excited about this whole trip. She was so antsy to see what kind of weapons they had.

"Yes it is, At the top of Mt. Fujimota is where the shrine of Yakamoto is and also the home of the warrior clan Tenjin." she said as she had her focus on the dirt path ahead of them.

"I heard of them from Mira, they are a clan having master skills in weapons, they also are a feared people. No guild has yet to ever go and settle in their land. Also i heard that their weapon skills are so magnificently powerful, they are strong as the four gods of ishgar.." Happy added.

"Wow they are that strong?" asked Carla as she seemed more and more interested. "Well from the history book Mira read me, she said that Zeref and the head of the clan, Yakamoto, fought a hundred years ago to obtain a dark sword." He said.

"The battle was a great one, and all thought Yakamoto would slay Zeref, but the Tenjin lacks the power of Magic, where the black wizard…" Erza trailed off. "... has the strongest magic of all time." Happy finished.

"Wow, so who is the leader of the clan now?" Wendy asked.

"Well from what i heard, Yamamoto's great grandchild is the head. I heard she is the shrine maiden, as well. Not much is known about her, but maybe we can meet her today." Erza said. "Well looks like we have to walk up the mountain now." She said as the vehicle came to a stop in front of a bridge that led to a bunch of stairs.

"FUCK YEAH! NO MORE EVIL CARS!" Natsu shouted, as his motion sickness was cured instantly. He jumped out the car running around with fire breathing out his mouth.

Everyone sweat dropped at him. After a couple more minutes of Natsu's random excitement, Erza grabbed him by the scarf. "Ok Natsu calm down, let's get this done. We don't know when the guild may need us.

"Sorry" he smiled sheepishly. The group crossed the bridge and followed the old wooden stairs up the mountain. As the walked up, they seen old lanterns with kanji on them. "Looks like they are very traditional so far" Carla spoke up.

"I feel like we are being watched" Natsu said, as he began to sniff the air around them. 'guess i wasn't the only one' Erza thought as she looked around for any potential threats.

As they ascended further up the stairs they came to a big open area. There were trees everywhere and they seen two pathways. There were characters on a plaque to each pathway, but Erza couldn't understand what it read.

"Damn, if only we had Levy here, we could understand this." She said as she ran her hand over the plaque. Natsu came up next to her and looked at the sign as well.

"Hmmm maybe if-" he stopped as he made a straight shot for Wendy. The young girl and the two exceeds eyes widened in surprise as they were knocked on the ground.

"ERZA GET DOWN!" he shouted as a giant wind slash went over the area they were just standing. Erza moved out the path too and looked towards where the attack came from.

Standing in some trees a distance away was a man. He was wearing armor like clothing like a samurai. He had long black hair in a ponytail and he adorned a scar over his left eye. His weapon was a long spear, the blade was curved and was very sharp.

He glared at the the downed wizards and decided to speak. "What are trash like you doing here? Wizards aren't allowed here. Get lost or lose your life" he said as he got his spear ready for another attack.

"What is your name?" Natsu asked as he stood up with his fist blazing. He smiled as he decided to take him up on his challenge. Erza came up next to Natsu and Wendy, she put a hand on his shoulder as a meaning of stand down for now.

"Can you tell us where we can find the ancient Tenjin clan, we would like to speak to the head please." Erza said as politely as she could. When she said head of the clan, that seemed to spark something in the mysterious man.

"Wizards aren't allowed here, if you here to assassinate the head, i will end your life now." He said as he sent another wind slash from his spear. Erza requipped a sword and parried the attack. 'so he's using the speed of his cut to launch wind projectiles' she thought while observing him.

"Ok buddy, you can't be attacking my ladies!" Natsu shouted as he jumped towards the man. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" he shouted as he aimed for the man's face. The man got in a defensive stance and blocked Natsu's attack.  
Natsu retaliated by flipping up and coming down to a kick to his head. Again the man blocked his attack. The man grabbed Natsu by his leg and tossed him away. He then sent a much wider slice at Natsu, intending to cut him in half.

Happy being much faster, maxed speed and caught the dragon slayer. "Careful Natsu, this guy is fast…" he said trying to catch his breath. That was too close.

Erza used her flight armor to get right behind the man. She aimed one of her twin swords at his head. He turned and blocked the attack. They got into a small blade dancing battle. She was dancing around trying to strike at his vitals and he was parrying them with perfect precision.

"You aren't half bad" Erza said with a smirk. The man just kept a cold stare as he kept up his defense.

"You let your guard down!" he blurted out as he kneed Erza in the stomach. Erza coughed as the air was knocked out of her. Then he took his staff and used it to lift Erza up in the air before he tossed her towards some trees. He sent a wind slash at her to finish her.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted as he caught his girlfriend. He seen the wind slash coming towards them and he turned his back towards it intending to let himself be hit.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK" came the voice of Wendy's as she sent a couple slashes of wind to cancel out his wind attack. Natsu landed few feet away with Erza in his arms. He sat her against some trees, she tried to move and protest but Natsu pushed her back down.

"Let Me and Wendy handle this ok? If it gets to outta hand then jump in, but for now rest." he said with a smile. Erza looked at him for a bit before she smiled back. "Fine, but i want to join the fun again too"

Natsu stood up and came next to Wendy. "looks like we gotta have to give him a dragon ass kicking Wen" Natsu said as he covered himself in fire.

"Let's do this Natsu-nii" Wendy said as the wind picked up around her. The man scoffed. These wizards was starting to disgust him, but he knew he had to kill them now before the lady came back from her daily visit.

"Ok wizards, this ends here and now." He said as he started to spin his spear. He then stopped and started to swing slash after slash at them. Wendy moved up first and put a wind barrier to cancel out the winds that was send their way.

Natsu was above him and decided he needed to get him off the ground. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON" He shouted as he breathed a torrent of flames towards the man. The man jumped out the way, but only to have Wendy right behind him. "TALONS OF THE SKY DRAGON" she said sent a kick towards his side. The man winched in pain as he was sent back by her kick.

'Hmmm typical wizards should not be able to do this, why are they so different' the man thought as he regained his fighting stance. 'the girl is canceling my blade slices with pure wind, but it's not even like a wind magician…' he thought. He looked toward the sun and could tell time was passing by. The lady will be there any minute.

"Alright wizards, how about we finish this here and now?" He said with a smirk. He didn't want to use one of his special techniques, but he knew he needed to finish them. He aimed the blade of his spear behind him, then he started to feel the breeze of the wind pick up. He chanted some words in a language that Wendy and Natsu heard from a distance.

"He's about to attack, get ready Wendy" Natsu said as he had some flames ready in his mouth. Wendy nodded and began to suck up wind in her lungs. The man eyes went wide eyed when he seen the air starting to head towards her. 'what the devil' he thought.

Instead of charging his attack more, he sent it at them anyway. "GRAND LOTUS SLICE" he shouted as he sent a blackish slice towards them, but it seem to be made of wind and lotus leaves.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON"  
"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON" both Natsu and Wendy shouted as their dragon breaths synced and created a vortex of fire and wind. Both attacks collided, but it could be seen that the man's attack was weakened due to Wendy's earlier wind eating.

'Fuck, is this is the end for me?' he thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the flames to come burn his soul. He failed his lady. He looked up when he heard some other flames and a slash of a sword. He looked up to see reinforcements arrived.

"sheesh Pao, i see you are losing your touch. They almost destroyed you." came the voice of a woman. She had the same kind of armor the man, Pao, had too. She adorned a long black katana.

"You'll be ok though." came the voice of a man. he had the same armor as well, but it seem he had bow and arrows instead. The bow was shaped as a dragon.

"Looks like the cavalry arrived" Carla said, "Aye" Happy agreed. Erza stood up, but requipped into her Japanese cloth armor. She didn't know what to expect, but she was by Wendy and Natsu's side 100%.

Natsu grin his malicious grin. "I'm all fired up" he said as he pounded his fist in his palm. "Wendy just looked on with a battle ready stance.  
"Thanks Katai, and Juno, i didn't think these wizards could over power me. Guess i underestimated them." he said as he stood back up. "How's the lady? I'm sure you guys…" he was cut off as he seen a young woman come into view. She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail held by a flower clip.. She wore a blue and black kimono that had dragons in gold trim around the bottom of it.

"I'm fine Pao, but would would you please tell me why these wizards are still here and not dead?" she said as she gave him an emotionless stare. It made the man sweat bullets. She was just too scary at times.

"I'm sorry my lady… just give me.." he started but was cut off immediately. "You had enough time, this fight is over." She said. Then she looked over to the Fairy Tail trio. "Since you are here, you either go home, or become prisoners and face trial" she said.

"Woah! We didn't even want any…" Natsu stopped as Erza put her hand over his mouth. "My apologies my lady for his brash attitude, it's just how he is." Erza said.

"We came to speak with with the head of the clan. I never been here, but we are looking for the great grandchild of Yakamoto Tenjin." When that name was said, everyone gasped in shock. Next thing they knew, the young woman snapped her fingers and Fairy Tail's wizards were surrounded.

"How come you know his name?" she spat coldly. "What could you want with me? If you are here to assassinate me and take our land, i will have your head now!" She said in anger.

"It seems, they have a bad history with wizards." Happy said to Carla. "This cat just talked…" one of the surrounding warriors said.

"Look lady, we are here because we need a couple favors that's all. We would be happy to get out this dumb place." Natsu said. Erza went to stop him, but he put his hand up to silence her. He walked up, only to be stopped by the soldiers. He simply put a cloak of fire around him, which caused the soldiers to back away a bit.

Natsu then jumped to the young woman in front of her face. "listen, we don't want any trouble. We are here because my girlfriend has been having trouble with a weapon that she obtained from a guy. My sister just wants a war fan to go with her fighting style. After that we would gladly leave this fucking rock" he said as he had her by the collar.

Pao and his comrades seen enough and decided to interfere. He had the blade of his staff and his neck. Katai had her sword pointed at his heart. Juno had a arrow at his head. "Touching thy lady results in death wizard, any last words?" Pao said as he got ready to take off Natsu's head.

"Natsu! that was a stupid move!" Happy shouted over to his best friend. Erza facepalmed. He was just so damn brash for no reason. Wendy looked on with stars in her eyes. She wanted to be just as brave as him one day.

"I know what you are thinking child, just no…" Carla said reading her like a book. Wendy shoulder's slumped. "He's so cool though Carla…" she started "but so stupid as well" Carla finished.

"Stand down soldiers…." Everyone looked at the head with a confused face. She removed herself from Natsu's grip and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to regret this… but i will show you benevolence." She then turned and started to walk towards the other pathway.

"Follow me, but if you try anything your life is over" she said. To emphasize her point Pao and his team had their weapons pointed at the Fairy Tail wizards as they followed the woman.

"Well this is strange…" Erza muttered to herself. She knew Natsu and Wendy heard it though, as they nodded in agreement.

 **Tenjin Village…**

As the group entered the village, they seen all the stares and attention they had. Lots of people seem to have a angry face on their face, but it looks like they kept a fake smile for respect of the head.

"Fucking morons, so ignorant as to what is going on" Erza said. She was getting annoyed with how dumb the situation was. They kept walking more and more through the village.

"What do you think is going to happen Erza-nee?" Wendy asked. Erza looked down and seen that Wendy was nervous. She never been captured or in a situation like this before. All the girl wanted was a fan… was that too much to ask for?

"It's- " Erza was cut off as she walked into Natsu. She looked forward to see that he was stopped. They started to search them all to see if they had any possessions. They couldn't find anything that could be a threat. Erza was glad she taught Natsu & Wendy requip magic, and showed them how to only pack the small necessities.

"Ok you are set to go with your meeting with the lady. You will be watched, and you will be judged. How she decide your fate is out of hands." Pao said as he opened the door to where the young woman from earlier was located. She was sitting with her legs folded and was sipping on tea.

"Take a seat Fairy Tail" she said as she held her hand out towards the open spots. "Before you do, the cats have to go… *achoo*" she said with a sneeze. A soldier came up and grabbed Happy and Carla.

"Natsu! help a creepy guy is taking us away!" Happy called out as he tried to reach towards Natsu. The dragon slayer laughed. "It's ok happy, we will be fine, just don't do anything dumb" he said.

"We should say the same for you…" Carla said with a deadpan expression. The two exceeds were dragged away and the door was closed.

The trio returned their focus to the girl as she was giggling? "I'm sorry, but that tickled me. It's been awhile since i actually had a good laugh like that." Natsu looked at her with a confused face. Erza elbowed him in the side because she knew he was going to ask something stupid.

"FIrst off what is your names? Where do you come from?" She said as she grew a more serious face.

Erza decided she was going to speak for them. "Well for starters, we are from Magnolia and apart of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. My name is Erza Scarlet. This idiot next to me is Natsu Dragneel, and the young girl here is Wendy Marvell." She said pointing to Wendy.

"I heard of Fairy Tail, but from long ago from grandpa's stories. This is the first time wizards have been to our land in 5 years." She said. "My name is Zoei Tenjin. I am the head of the Tenjin and the shrine maiden of Yakamoto Tenjin's shrine." she finished.

"Just like you said Erza-nee" Wendy finally spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Zoei-san" She said politely with a bow.

"You have any food?" Natsu randomly asked. He was soon punched outcold by Erza. "Im sorry, just ignore this fool." she smiled.

Zoei looked stunned, before she smiled. "I like you, he must be a handful huh?" She asked. "You just don't know" Erza siad with a eye roll. This caused some laughter, and the tension left the room.

"Sorry for earlier, but as you probably know, we have a bad history with wizards. The last few encounters have been bad, and actually everytime some come, we have a battle." She said.

"That's understandable, i would like to ask though, why you jumped to the conclusion that we were going to assassinate you? Why is that?" Erza asked.

Zoei sighed as she seem to remember a bad memory. "I don't like to talk about it, but just know that the last time some wizards came here, i seen my death before my eyes. I don't know what happened, but a wizard used some type of magic with a weapon that showed me how i would die by his blade." She shuddered. "It was awful, but thanks to Pao he saved me. Hes a family friend and has been my guardian since i was a child." she said.

"Erza-nee don't the description of the guy sounds familiar?" Wendy said as she went over what was just told.

"Was this man using the magic of sand too?" Erza asked. When Zoei shook her head yes, her eyes went wide. "So that bastard was here too then?" Erza questioned herself. 'why were you here, and to think that sword is what caused her that vision…' She was brought out her thoughts as Zoei spoke up.

"Is there something i need to know about?" She said with a little authoritative tone. "Well a couple weeks ago we fought a team. The guy you mentioned was the guy i fought and killed. When he fought me, i seen my death by his blade, but i was able to cheat it somehow." Erza said.

Zoei was open mouth. She was not expecting something like this. After a few seconds she regained her composure and sip some more tea. "I see, well that's great news. We been searching for him since that day but i am glad to here he is no longer here." Zoei was relieved to hear her life was no longer in danger.

"While he was a threat, he is also one of the reasons why we are here." Erza said. The head tensed when she heard that. The two guards that was in the room, readied their swords. Erza seen this and smile. "Rest assure it's not because of that, i swear on my life. I'm here because of this." She finished as she requipped the sword she have been keeping.

"Storm…" Zoei shrieked very loud when she seen that weapon. This was not unheard of by Pao as he ran in to see what was wrong. The first thing he noticed was the sword. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he said as he charged Erza. Natsu seemed to wake up at this moment and stopped him in his tracks.

"Chill, she isn't going to do anything dumb, just listen." He said while he was in a defensive stance for Erza.

Erza smiled, ' i didn't think he would react that fast. it's like he have a seventh sense for me and Wendy. (seven because of his already five, plus his dragon senses i guess haha).

"As i was saying, he gave me this weapon, like a entrustment. He said if i can control the dark powers i wouldn't have any worries." she said as she laid the blade between her and Zoei.

Zoei just looked at the weapon. Th every weapon that nearly took her life… was right before her eyes again. All the memories was flooding of that dreadful day. She was scared, that vision she seen, she remembers it fully now. That blade slicing her right across the chest, then beheading her. Erza seen the fear in her eyes.

" I promise you Zoei nothing of harm will come to you from this weapon. I just been trying to figure out what he meant. Everytime i tried to use it or just have it unsheathed, i felt the dark powers ten fold at me." She said. "So i was asking maybe…"

"Yes… Storm… i-I know that weapon. I'm sure you know of the fight between my great grandfather and Zeref years ago." When Wendy and Erza nodded she continued. "Well that was the weapon the fought over. The history books say my grandpa was slain, that's true, but before he was he sealed that weapon with a curse so the true power couldn't be used." She said.

"Meteryu was his name right? He had storm before you, but you said he used sand magic. That's not the case with that sword. I don't know the true power as i haven't seen it." she took a deep breath. Why was she telling these wizards about this. Did she trust them with her clan's secrets? Or was she just afraid not to be killed.

"My lady, if you don't want to tell them much more that is fine…" Pao started. "Zoei held up a hand to silence him. "It's ok, even though i hate to say it. I trust them for the first time. Anyways. Meteryu was using the cursed powers of the sword. That's what my grandfather put on there, but he intended to only do that so Zeref couldn't use the weapon himself." She finished.

"Sorry to interrupt Zoei-san, but why put that kind of power into the sword. It seem as that has always been the curse." Wendy said. This was confusing her a lot. "Zoei smiled at Wendy's Cute expression.

"The true power of the sword hasn't been seen since grandpa Yakamoto fought Zeref. So that curse was on the weapon since that day. Only person who knows how to unseal it is him. So for now it's just a cursed blade asking for blood." she said as she pushed the blade back towards Erza. "Sorry i wasn't much help on it, but that is all i know, but if you can try and learn to unseal the true powers, you will be virtually the strongest human in the world. Zeref struggled against that sword against Yakamoto."

Erza sat there thinking. So the sword true powers have not been seen since that day a hundred years ago. If only someone…. WAIT THERE WAS SOMEONE THAT WAS ALIVE A HUNDRED YEARS AGO. Fairy Tails first guild master Mavis Vermillion! She hangs around the guild a lot now, maybe she know. Erza smiled.

"I think i maybe be able to get more answers when we return home to our guild." she said. Mavis was perfect. She knew a lot about what happened that time ago as it was her time period.

"Oh really? Well that's good, if you find more about the weapon, then please do thell. Now what was the other thing you came here for. Your torch of a boyfriend said something about his sister wanting a war fan?" She asked.

"ummm that would be me is Zoei-san." Wendy nervously told her. This was her time time now. Erza handled her business, now it was her turn.

"Well let me hear it, he said something about your fighting style.? What fighting style do you use?" she asked.

"Well ummm..." She didn't know how to put it. Natsu and Erza didn't explain what type of magic so she didn't know if she should. "She uses dragon slayer magic like me. Magic that is intended to slay a dragon. It's a lost magic that gives us the qualities of a dragon. I'm the fire dragon, she is the sky dragon." Natsu said. He knew she was nervous, but he decided to speak up for her. He was just ready to get out of here. He wanted to fight, he wanted to give Gray a good ass kicking.

" That's fascinating to hear. I don't know much about magic, but we heard that there was a lot of magic. Some of our weapons may seemed infused with magic, but it's just our inner will that can cause that type of power. Since you said she is a sky dragon, and from watching the fight she uses wind. I know the best war fan that's good for you. It's big, but i'm sure you can master it as you grow older." she said with a smile. Wendy smiled too.

"THANK YOU!" Wendy cheerfully smiled and hugged the woman suddenly. All froze in the room because of the contact. Zoei smiled and just hugged her back. "No problem. Pao can take you to it." she said. She gave him a look of you better not fuck with her. He caught the message and decided to speak up.

"Ok right this way my Wendy-san. The road to wind is hard, it's not controllable when it comes to using it as a weapon. I can guide you through." He said in a old man tone. After that him and Wendy went to go to the fan that Zoei was talking about.

"Is there anything else you need? I wouldn't want this but i recommend you stay for a day or two so she can get the basics down for her weapon." Zoei said. Natsu and Wendy looked at her, but nodded in agreement.

"I don't care, i know Wendy has been so antsy since you told her about the thing in the first place. Long as nothing happens to you two i don't care." Natsu said to Erza. Erza smiled, her love for him was growing each day. "Thanks sweetheart" she went to kiss him on the cheek, but Natsu turned and got a kiss on the lips.

Zoei looked at the couple with a tinge of jealousy. She wish she had a lover.. maybe if, nono bad idea. She thought of something, but knew bad things will come if that happened. SHe huffed and decided she wanted them out. "You can stay here in the head temple, but rest assure there are some places you can't go to, but if you do you will be charged for it." she said with her original cold voice.

"We understand, Let's go Natsu, let's have a look around and go find them two cats. Who knows what Happy could be doing." Erza said She grabbed Natsu's hand and requipped Storm to where the rest of her weapons were.

Zoei sighed when the door closed. This was going to be a strange few days. Am i doing the right thing grandpa Yakamoto? I know father and grandpa would've went against it, but i know you wouldn't have." SHe smiled as she looked at the old picture of the hero of the Tenjin clan.

 **With Wendy…**

"Here it is… The Black Rose Fan. It's one of if not the strongest fan we have. I don't know why Zoei-san would entrust you to this, but no one has been able to wield it for 5 years." Pao said.

Wendy eyes was wide. Not in amazement, but the sheer size. IT was huge. "You guys think i can carry that?" she said with a little fear in her voice.

"hahaha you can, it looks heavy, and it is. Though since you are one of these dragon slayers, i'm sure your strength is enhanced. You will master to wield it." he said in a teacher voice.

"Now go up and get it. If it opens you are destined to be the next wielder, if not you will feel the worse." He said with a smile on the end. He knew she probably would fail. They have had many clansmen try to wield it, but Lady Zoei mom was the last to wield it, since her death from those rogue mages.

Wendy picked up the fan with her arms, it was really big compared to her. The the next thing she knew she felt a warm sensation in her. It felt familiar like it was her mother, but it wasn't. The fan opened and she had to catch it by its rear end, before it could cut her. It made a cut on the floor to show how sharp it was. Pao was in shock. No one has not been able to open it since her. How could a simple little girl who was a wizard be chosen to will that sacred weapon?

After getting over his shock he walked toward Wendy. Do the weapon feel much lighter now?" he asked. He that if you were chosen by it, the weapons weight from its size wouldn't even affect the user.

"Yea, it actually got much lighter." Wendy said. She felt a strong power inside her and it was warm. She didn't know what it was but she knew it felt good. Was this the power of wind? No it was something more.

"Ok now, since you actually got passed the judgement step, which i had low expectations for you to get it. Are you ready to began your wind and weapon training?" Pao asked. He was going to give her hell. He actually trained Zoei's mother, so Wendy shouldn't be a problem. He was by far the best wind user with weapons. Wendy nodded her head in agreement. She let the fan close and held it by her side.

" I am ready for our training Pao-san" she said. Pao nodded and gestured her to follow him. Behind him Wendy was smiling hard like a kid that got some candy. She was ready to move forward with her skills.

 **Vespuria: Okay, they all doing their own thing so its just me me lol. Anyway, The wind arc is going to be three chapters like A Blazing sky. It's just so that some questions can be answered for Erza, allies can come together, more family bonding, and also so Wendy can become a true wind master After this arc something something may happen, and it will be even more pure action. Let me know for some ideas as i have tons. Pm me on thoughts and i may include it. Drop a review please, as criticism is the best to be getting better. May the road to become one of the best family fics began! I hope you enjoyed, see yah next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wind Part 2

**Vespuria: Heyo readers! I'm sorry for the hiatus lol. I am so inconsistent on uploading, but ill work on that. I will answer questions at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway I'm wrapping up Wind after this chapter as it was just a small filler/ power boost chapter mainly for Wendy. Tartaros will start next chapter, but that will be a longer arc. Anyway I'm working on my other fics, but over the next few days, i will be revising this fic for my grammar. I seen that i had a lot in my chapters and i want to correct that.**

 **Natsu: Yeah your grammar sucks *laughs***

 **Vespuria: What was that your flaming idiot? *rolls up sleeve***

 **Natsu: You heard me! *starts fight***

 **Erza: You two never learn! * hits us both in the head with a bat***

 **Wendy: Oh dear, See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 8: Wind Part 2

"Again" said the voice of Pao. As he said this he deflected another wave of wind sent towards him.

The user that was sending the attack was Wendy. It's been three days since the arrival of the Fairy Tail wizards on . Wendy has been going through tons of weapon training with Pao with the warfan she received. The last two days consisted of her learning how to fight with the fan and different stances. Also learning different moves. The one she was learning currently was called 'Tornado Blade Dance.

Taking another deep breath she swung her fan and it created a giant slash of wind. It was much bigger this time and after it reached Pao it split up into miniature slashes. He smiled as he seen she was improving with the force of the wind.

"Good, now that's what i want to see. You've improved over the last two days from when we started. Since you shown better improvement with that skill you may have the rest of the day of to do as you please." he said as he sheathed his sword. Wendy eyes lit up at his words.

She closed her fan and put it in the holster on her back. They allowed her to read on Zoei's mother's journals on how to perfect the power of win with the fan. It was tons of books that her mother wrote on it. Wendy was able to read it all because of Levy's book reading magic that she learned.

"Thank you for the lesson today Pao-san" Wendy bowed as she went off to find her exceed. Walking through the head temple there was a lot of amazing architecture and arts she never seen.

Since Wendy started her training with Pao, she was not allowed to see her friends while she trained. Only when they were done for the day was she allowed to see them. Erza was off doing stuff with Zoei and was trying to find some secret out with her new sword. Natsu and Happy was just off doing their own things, but Carla was with them to keep them from being complete idiots.

Walking along she didn't realize she walked into someone until she fell on her butt. "Ouch" she said rubbing her rear end and looked up to see she bumped into one of the servants of the temple. "My apologies Wendy-san" said the man as he offered her a hand to stand up. She took it and looked up at the man. "Have you seen a white cat with wings around here?" She asked kindly. She missed Carla and wanted to spend the rest of her day with her exceed.

The servant thought about it for a second and then he remembered. "Oh yes, the cat was with a blue cat and Natsu-san, they are at the main training ground." He said as went on his way. Wendy thanked him and ran towards where the group was.

After a few minutes of running through the temple she found the main training ground. Natsu was roaring fire and doing tricks with them. Happy was talking to Carla as usual. "Hi Natsu-nii, Happy, Carla." Wendy said with a smile. Natsu looked to Wendy and smiled his toothy grin.

"Hey Wendy, that Po dude let you out early?" He said as he went over and ruffled her hair, much to wendy's annoyance. "It's Pao and yea he did Natsu-nii, He let me out early, but it will be more training tomorrow." she said taking his hand off head. "Where's Erza-nee?" she asked. She hasn't really seen Erza except when she came to their room to sleep.

"Oh she's still with Zoei trying to figure out the mysteries of that sword. They been at it all day, sheesh you two are more stubborn than me on giving up." Natsu said. Wendy laughed at his exaggeration. They both knew it was quite opposite with who was more stubborn. "Hey Natsu-nii it's been awhile since we trained together, wanna have a spar?" Wendy said. She wanted to try out something new and see if she could pull it off.

Natsu smiled "Sure, you going to use your fan thingy?" he asked pointing towards the weapon on her back. He smiled as he cracked his knuckles. he wanted to see how much she improved in the last few days. Happy and Carla looked up to see their dragon slayers were getting ready to brawl.

"I wonder what kind of moves Wendy learn Carla" Happy said while munching on a fish. Carla nodded her head on agreement. "I know, i haven't got to see her at all because of that man. I wonder what she can do." Carla said.

Pao made it strict that Wendy couldn't be bothered while training. He went on about how she needs to focus on the wind and the currents of flow or some crap like that. "Ready Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked as she opened her fan and got in a fighting stance. Natsu answer was him setting his fist ablaze.

"TAKE THIS!" Wendy shouted as she swung her fan. A giant gust of wind flew towards Natsu. It wasn't a fast enough attack so he dodged easily. He rushed Wendy and got ready to punch towards her. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" he shouted. Wendy used her fan as a shield and blocked the damage. She gained some momentum and used the size of the fan to lift up and try to flip Natsu. It worked as he was flung into the air.

"WHOA WHEN YOU GET SO STRONG?!" he shouted in the air. Wendy and Carla mouth dropped as they seen this. "TORNADO BLADE DANCE" Wendy shouted as she swung a giant slash of wind towards him. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK" Natsu blew flames back at Wendy. It hit with the wind slash and his fire amplified. What he wasn't expecting was that Wind broke up and it sent miniature flame slashes at him. It cut him up and sent him into a tree.

Natsu got up and dusted himself off. "Wow that was cool. Now it's my turn!" he said with a smile. Wendy looked at him confused before she seen that she had a swirl of flames around her feet. She looked down and was surprised. "No worries Wendy you'll be fine!" Natsu said with laughter as the fire turned to a funnel of flames. "FIRE DRAGONS TORNADO BOMB" He said. After a few seconds the flames exploded.

" Where did you learn that Natsu" Happy said as he flew up to see if he can see Wendy in the flames. "You idiot, that was a little too much don't you think?" Carla said in a scold. Natsu gave his toothy grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Like i said she'll be fine, she dodged it" he said as he looked up to see Wendy was standing on the roof of the temple. ""Wow you have gotten faster Wendy" he said with a smile

"Pao-san had me work on my stamina and speed for our first training exercise." she said. Natsu mouthed a "o" and got ready to attack. Wendy got ready to send another wind attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" he roared a torrent of flames toward Wendy. "WIND WALL" She shouted as she threw up a wall of wind. The flames engulfed the wind and next thing she knew it was a wall of fire. "Natsu! You are going to destroy the temple! Put the fire out!" Happy panicked as he looked up to see the roof was covered in fire. Natsu went wide eyed as he seen what he did.

"Crap!" he said as he went up to go eat the flames. He stopped in his tracks to see the fire was being sucked up to another location. He looked over to see Wendy was eating the flames. After she ate it she looked at Natsu with a smirk. "Im fired up Natsu-nii" she said, stealing his signature line. Wendy swung her fan and sent Natsu off the roof with a gust of wind.

Natsu was able to land on his feet and got in a defensive stance. 'She's about to do a big attack.' he thought as he looked to see Wendy wasn't on the roof anymore. He looked around until he heard a shout. "TORNADO BLADE DANCE!" Wendy called as she tried the same attack from earlier.

"We already went through this Wen-" he didn't finish as he seen her getting ready to roar. 'Wait don't tell me…' "ROAR OF THE BLAZING SKY DRAGON" She shouted as she roared a vortex of wind and blue flames towards her wind slash. The roar combined with the wind slash and it formed a blue phoenix of wind and fire. Natsu went wide eyed as the attack hit him. The entire area erupted in blue flames, causing a loud explosion. This could be heard and seen throughout the entire village.

After the dust and explosion settled down, Happy and Carla was forced to take to the skies. They looked around see a leveled area. Any tree that was in the training ground was gone. It was a large crater where Natsu was at, but he was nowhere to be seen. "That was…" Happy started. "... Amazing" Carla finished with a shocked expression. She looked to see Wendy was on one knee panting. 'There's more to that fire than we thought' she thought to herself. "What's going on here… whoa." Erza said as she looked at the training ground. She was followed by a few guards, Pao and Zoei.

"Oh my, that's going to take forever to fix" Zoei said with a worried voice. "Indeed, that was some attack" Pao said as he looked around to see who caused the damage. He found the source to see his student was kneeling out of breath.

"Wendy was that you?" Erza asked as she went over to the young dragon slayer. Wendy noticed a little crowd was around and she smiled. "Yeah Erza-nee, me and Natsu-nii was having a little spar. I kind of went overboard" She let out a small laugh. Everyone deadpanned, that was nowhere near a little overboard.

"Well where is your brother?" She asked as she looked around for her other dragonslayer. "Oi Erza he's over here" came the voice of Happy. Everyone turned their head to see Natsu upper body was in the ground. Everyone laughed to see him in the position he was in. Happy tried to pull him out but failed, after Carla came over to help they got him out.

"Man… that was one hell of a attack" Natsu said as he patted the side of his head to get any dirt out of his ears. He looked over the training ground and see the area was leveled of any trees and grass. "That fire is something else, to think it activated by eating my flames, but i guess that makes sense. I can do that when i get near lightning or eat Laxus lightning." he said as he stood up. He looked at his attire to see his trench coat got burned.

"You are getting stronger and stronger each day Wendy, keep it up and you'll surpass me and Gajeel no problem" He said with a smile. He looked towards Zoei and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the damage" he apologized.

"Oh well, it was a training ground, it will be ok." She replied back. What kind of power was that though? She seen blue flames, she had never seen that before in her life.

"You have gotten strong Wendy. From when we fought that rogue mage team to now, you have improved a lot." Erza said as she stood up. She offered Wendy a hand and she accepted it. "Thank you Erza-nee and Natsu-nii" she said with a smile.

"I felt the power of wind in that attack when you used it. "I want to say it was your dragon slayer magic, but there was blue flames; i thought you used wind?" Pao said as he rubbed his chin. He was confused as to where the blue fire came from. He knew Natsu didn't use blue fire from when he first fought him.

"Well i do have mostly wind dragon slayer magic, but my second attribute is blaze dragon slayer magic, which let me use blue fire sometimes." She said answering any questions the man had.

"Hmmm, have someone try and clean this area up" Zoei told the servants. She then looked towards Erza. "Well since we were interrupted with the sword studies, i'm going to go get ready. We have a festival tonight." She said. "You're invited if you would like join us." she said with a smile. Natsu drooled as he knew festival meant food. " YOU DAMN RIGHT WE JOINING!" He shouted as he and happy got ready to go change.

"We would love to, but our guild master contacted me earlier, we may have to depart today. "Erza said. Wendy looked up to Erza when she said this. "So we going back home?" she asked. Erza nodded as she looked back to Zoei. "My apologies for the trouble we have caused since our arrival and i'm truly sorry for what these two did to your temple's training ground." she said. Wendy smiled a toothy grin like Natsu and tried to find something to look at.

"Well that's too bad, i would have loved to see you off after the festival, but this festival last for 2 days." Zoei said with a sad smile. She would never openly say it, but she loved having them here. Even though she never liked wizards or still don't she grew a soft spot for these three. "Since you are departing, how about you go get ready, meet me at the front of the temple when you depart. I'll be waiting" she said as she walked away with a couple servants.

"Wendy, may you follow me for a bit?" Pao said as he started to walk into the temple. Wendy looked at Natsu and Erza with a questioning look, they reassured her with a smile. She smiled back and ran after the man with Carla.

"Well, i need to go clean myself and go pack." Natsu said as he got ready to walk with Happy. "Natsu, Happy don't cause any trouble while we get ready to leave. You have caused enough destruction. Oh and Natsu, we going to have a little talk about you setting buildings on fire." she said with a glare. Natsu started sweating bullets. 'SHE KNEW I SET THE ROOF ON FIRE?!' he screamed in his head.

"Ok dear see you soon!" he said in a quick voice as he ran towards Erza, planted a kiss on her cheek and ran off with happy to go pack. Erza blushed at the kiss and stood there dumbfounded. He always knew what to do to stop her temper. 'Dammit, catches me every time' she fumed in her head. She sighed and went off to go pack her own stuff.

With Wendy...

"It's sad to see you leave so soon Wendy, there was more i wanted to teach you with the wind" Pao said. At first when he first met her, he didn't even like her. She was too much of a brat for him, but he seen her determination to get better and she grew on him the last few days. "There's tons of wind techniques you can learn, and with the help of your dragon slayer magic, i have no doubt you can make these even stronger than what they normally are." He said as he lead her to a library. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. "Here, don't open this until after you feel strong enough to use this." He said. Wendy looked confused at his words.

"What do you mean Pao-san?" she asked. "That is a very strong and very deadly attack, i have no doubt you can use it or not. I just don't think you have the mindset to learn it yet. You will know when it is time to open that scroll and learn the contents within." He said seriously. Wendy looked at the scroll for a bit, then hugged him. It caught him off guard, but he accepted the hug. She sobbed a little bit as he smiled. She really had grown on him a lot. "She reminded him of Zoei's mom when he trained her.

After a few more minutes, They let go and Wendy wiped her tears. "Thank you for training me Pao-sam" she said with a bow. Pao bowed back and turned his back to her. He didn't want her to see the pained expression of her leaving. Even if it has been a few days, it felt like it was longer. "Now get going, you have others waiting on you." he said with a strict tone. Wendy nodded and ran off to pack.

Pao looked back to see where she was just standing. "I still don't like wizards, but Wendy you and your friends changed my view on you" he said as he looked out a window. Maybe it was time for the Tenjin clan to open up to world. It's been over a 100 years, it was time to let go of this hate.

With Erza…

Erza was finishing packing as she thought about the call she got from Makarov earlier.

Flashback…

"I know i'm interrupting your family bonding time, but we have urgent news. Tartaros has started their attack and we need you three back so we can go over tactics." he said. Erza looked at her guild master and nodded.

"I see master, well we will set out for this afternoon, and will be on our way back " She said. Zoei was right next to her, but was silent. Makarov took notice of the woman and smiled.

"Is this the head of the Tenjon clan?" Makarov asked. Zoei and Erza nodded as his smiled further widened. "Such a beauty, nice to meet you. I'm Makarov and i'm the guild master of Fairytail and the three trouble makers that is in your care." Zoei nodded as she looked at the man.

"Ahh i see, not comfortable with speaking with all wizards yet" he said. Erza nodded as she looked over to the woman. "Anyway, i will explain the rest when you three return. Have a safe trip back. Gray your clothes" he said as he closed out the lacrima call. Erza sighed as she knew what he meant with Gray.

"Flashback end…

"I wonder what tartaros is planning" she thought as she requiped all her bags. She turned around to see a woman standing in her door. SHe recognized her as the girl who fought them on the first day."You're Katai am i right?" Erza asked. The woman nodded and gestured for Erza to follow her.

They started to walk towards the front of the temple where all was suppose to meet for their departure. "I wanted to just let you know, i'm sorry for when we attacked you all a few days ago." She said. Erza smiled as she shrugged it off. "It's fine we been forgiven you all for that." she said/

"I see, you know i actually wanted to challenge you to a sword fight. I seen how you kept up with Pao and instantly longed to fight you" she said with a smirk. Erza did the same as she looked at the woman. "It's just i could never find you and when i heard you were doing some studying with Zoei-san i gave up on it" she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Katai-san, had i knew i would've gladly accepted." Erza said with smile. She seen they were getting close to the main entrance, and she could see Natsu and Wendy was already there.

"Well next time we see each other, let's fight" she challenged as she stopped walking. Erza stopped to look at the woman and held out her hand with a smile. Katai looked at her hand for awhile, before reluctantly shaking it.

"Challenge accepted" Erza said as she walked off to her friends. Katai looked at her then her hand. "I know it was weird getting touched by a wizard." Pao said as he walked up next to her. Katai nodded in agreement. "Sup you two, that Natsu guy was a cool dude to hang with. He was a dumbass, but he kept me amused." Juno said as he joined them.

"Well we got a patrol to go do, let's go" Pao said as he walked off in another direction. "Right" Katai and Juno said as they followed him.

After a few moments Zoei had showed up and escorted them with some guards to the gates of the village. They walked through the village and they still seen some people had looks of hate on their faces, but a few with smiles as they got to know the wizards.

Reaching the front gate, The wizards turned around to bid farewell to Zoei. "It was nice time here Zoei-san, we enjoyed it. I hope we can do it again." Erza said with a smile. Zoei nodded as spoke "This was the first time we have had this open welcoming with wizards since my great grandpa was alive." she said.

"Speaking of which, one day we may need your help" Erza said with a serious face. This got a confused face form Zoei.

"Zeref is still a threat to us, and so is a few more major threats, i was wondering maybe you could consider an alliance to help us if we need your help? Or vice versa if you are attacked." Erza said as she held out her hand.

"That's a lot to think about, i'll send you a message when i have my answer, but for now i will have to say no." she said as she looked away. Erza gave a small smile in understanding. Zoei looked to Wendy next.

"You are an amazing person Wendy-san, i'm glad to have met you. You will in no doubt be a strong fighter when you get older. Please do take care of my mother's fan" she said with a smile. "I-i will Zoei-san, thank you so much for letting me have this gift" she said with a sobbed. Zoei gave a sad smile and bowed to her; Wendy did the same in return.

She finally looked to Natsu and just shook her head. Natsu just deadpanned as he didn't get a awesome farewell message. "I don't have much to say except that you're an idiot" she said. Wendy and Erza giggled at this while Natsu looked at her with dread. " Well thanks i get that a lot" he said. "Take care of them, if not i'll find you" she threatened with a glare. Natsu gulped as she had that she had that same evil look Erza gave. "Alrighty boss, you have my word." he said with a salute. Zoei laughed as she got ready to go.

"Have a safe journey Fairytail, i will send you my response when i am ready." She said as she turned to leave. The mages waved and started to walk in the opposite direction.

After a good hour of walking they reached the bottom of the mountain and crossed the bridge. Erza summoned her Speed Demon vehicle so they can reach the train station.

"So Erza-nee, You said Master Makarov called for us to return?" Wendy asked as she looked at Natsu's green face. Not even 5 minutes into driving he was already succumbing to his motion sickness.

"Yeah, he said Tartaros started their move, and it's time for us to come back so he can debrief us." she said.

"So what do you think we will be up against?" Carla asked. Happy ayed in agreement. "Apparently they are one of the three powerful guilds of the Balam Alliance, they say this guild is made of demons, that's all i know." she said.

"Demons?" Happy, Carla, and Wendy asked in unison. "Yeah, i don't know much about them as much as you do. Im sure master does and he will explain to us, he just recently returned from a meeting with the wizard saints.

"WELL WHOEVER THEY ARE LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES!" Natsu shouted before he felt the vehicle hit a bump. "UGH" he groaned as he turned green and tried to keep his food down. Wendy gave a small smile of sympathy. "We going to have to teach you to get over your motion sickness" Erza said from the front. "That's the first thing we going to do when we done with the Tartaros thing" she said

"Aye…" Natsu called weakly as Wendy laughed. She looked at her fan before looking out the window of the vehicle back towards Mt. Fujimota. 'This was a awesome trip, Thank you Erza-nee and Natsu-nii' she thought as she looked towards the sky. "I'm getting stronger mama, are you proud?" she asked towards the sky. Carla and Happy heard this as they smiled towards the young dragon slayer.

"To think she would improve the most out us all, she is going to be something else as she get's older" Carla said. "Aye" Happy said as he started to chew on his fish. All was going well for Fairytail, and they planned to keep it that way. Little did they know, they were going to be pushed to their limits soon.

 **Well the questions i seen in the reviews were, how can Erza wield the sword if it's so powerful. Well She can fight with it, but she does have the evil intention's so her use of the curse would be bad on her part. She will eventually learn to use it the right way, and may eventually unlock the secrets to Storm. Another question was why the clan hate the wizards. Well The Tenjin clan has had a history with wizards since that fight between Yakamoto and Zeref. I will explain that later in the story. Plus over the years they had wars with guilds for their land, and also with Eternal Reap's invasion it really strained it. The meeting with Erza, Wendy, and Natsu made them see wizards a bit differently and don't see them as all bad. Well that's it! I got work to do. Leave a review please =} and thanks for taking the time for reading this story. It makes my day to write what's on my mind and have some people like it.**


End file.
